Where We Belong
by Ainat
Summary: <html><head></head>They could have chosen a different path. They put their security on the line to save lives. And at the end of the day they know that's where they belong. Randy/Natalya/Ted/Cody/Gail/Maryse...</html>
1. A Brand New Day

**I shouldn't be publishing another fic when I have so many to work on. But I'm so excited with this story! :D After watching so many criminal shows, this idea started haunting me and I felt I had to write it down on paper. **

**I need to thanks to everyone who recommended the couples I should use - the wonders of Twitter. ****Two of those couples will already be presented, but the others you will have to wait and see. **

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language. **

**Read and Review**

* * *

><p><strong>Where We Belong<strong>

_Chapter One -_ A Brand New Day

His eyelids opened when the sunlight shone through the small blind's cracks. Feeling a major pain on his lower back, Randy Orton realized he had fallen asleep on his private study.

After a long day at work, the special agent, chief of his unit, had returned home at late hours of night. Without making a slightly sound, he remembered watching his wife and one year daughter sleeping before locking himself in this same study to finish the usual paperwork after an investigation was concluded. The taller man couldn't recall precisely when he had fallen asleep, but it wasn't his intention to spend his short night of sleep on a not very comfortable chair.

- Good Morning - he heard his wife's lovely voice.

His half-awake persona rubbed his eyes and travelled them through the office and saw the raven haired woman, with whom he had married three years and half ago. She was still gorgeous as in the day they met five years ago.

Mrs. Orton stepped into the office and offered him a mug of coffee. She leaned up her body on the secretary's edge and stood staring at her husband. His absence in the bedroom hadn't gone unnoticed by her.

- What's wrong Candice? - he queried, after a moment of silence, interested in her deep thoughts.

- You need a break - Candice Michelle simply said. In all the years she knew Randy, he had never looked extremely exhausted as now. If falling asleep in his office wasn't a sign that he needed to rest for a couple of days, Candice didn't know what it could be.

Randy took a sip of coffee and grinned at his wife. Maybe she was right - wasn't she always correct? He was in need of a few days off. Probably a week off to rest his mind of a bunch of unsolved cases - those few cases left behind could haunt him for a good number of weeks. He didn't enjoy thinking that a murderer was still out there and his efforts hadn't been enough to lock him behind four iron walls.

A week out would make wonders to his mental and physical state and, of course, to his relationship with his family. He would be able to finally spend more than one hour per day - sometimes even less - with his wife and baby daughter. Yes, Randy Orton needed a break, a long and peaceful break away from his work with his lovely family.

- I could take a few days off next week - Candice spoke. It was an alluring offer, Randy recognized. However, this wasn't the right moment to ask a week off - not even a few days he could take off to spend quality time. A new case had been assigned to his team.

- As much I would love to take a plane with you and Abigail and to be out of here for a few days, I can't. - Randy put the half empty mug on top of the wooden desk. He rose out of his chair and firmly placed his hands on Candice's waist. - I'm going to give Abby a goodbye kiss and then I have to hit the road before I get late at work.

- Aren't you going to change? - Her eyes fathom Randy from head to toe. He was still wearing the same clothes with whom he had left yesterday morning. Randy raised his eyebrow. - Come back home early tonight, - Candice said and gave him a quickly and tender kiss on the lips - and safe.

- Don't I always come? - He winked at her before strolling out of the space.

Candice glanced over her shoulder to see her husband one last time before he went to work. It was hard to see Randy to go and to stay home not knowing if he would return home safely. She should have been more wisely and to fall for someone who didn't work along with the danger every single day of his life.

Randy always told her to not worry - he would always return home. Nevertheless, it was constantly difficult to cope with the fact that her husband was making efforts to capture thieves, drug dealers and serial killers…all kinds of unscrupulous people that lived in this World.

One day he may not come back home to her.

But Candice didn't need to be in agony. She would see her husband one more time that morning - all the paper work done by Randy had been left on top of the desk and it had to be delivered in that same day. Candice would see a late Randy one more time.

* * *

><p>It was only morning and most of employees were already in a hurry in the bureau of investigation located in Sacramento, California. But not Cody Rhodes. The young man strolled his way out of the metallic elevator with a wide smile planted on his face.<p>

He knew today was going to be a great day and nothing - more precisely no one - would ruin it for him.

Finally reaching his desk, Cody took a seat. Two other desks surrounded his and they were owned by two of very well-known friends: Theodore "Ted" DiBiase and Natalya "Nattie" Neidhart.

- Someone is in a good mood today - Ted noticed taking a look at Cody over his laptop. He rose out of his chair and sat on top of Cody's tabletop. - If you were someone else I would think you got lucky last night.

- Nothing is going to ruin my day. It will only get better and better. - The young agent lifted his hands and put them behind his head. As sharks smelled blood, his two friends smelled his happiness.

- Do you want to bet? - Their blonde female coworker removed her attention from her computer's screen and gave it all to Cody and Ted's conversation. The chit-chat they were having was more interesting than writing a report from her and Ted's last case.

- What happened? - The other man queried while Natalya slid her chair to Cody's side. The man in a very content mood found himself surrounded by the two people who wanted to spoil his day.

Cody thought for a moment before to make his mind up and to share with Natalya and Ted the reason of his happiness:

- So, I was coming from the parking lot when I had a quick glance of this blonde woman. When I arrived at the reception, she was there waiting to sign her name. As the nice man I'm, I held the door when heard someone asking for it and there she was again: the sexiest girl in this city.

Cody was elbowed by Nattie in the arm when she listened to it. Ted chuckled when saw Cody's pain face. Natalya Neidhart knew how to hit a guy - from punches to kicks.

- As I was saying - Cody continued - she got into the elevator and it was clear she was lost and asked for my help. It was probably the first time she came here to visit her brother or sister.

- How did you know she was here to visit her siblings? - Ted interrupted Cody's tale. - If she is drop dead gorgeous as you say, maybe she came here to surprise her boyfriend or husband.

- No ring in her left hand and if she had appeared three months ago in the Christmas dinner I would have remembered her. A body as hers is not forgotten. - Cody defended his perspective of the woman's marital status. - And if she did come to visit her boyfriend, why did she give me her cell phone number? - With a triumphant smile, he showed his friends a card with nine digits.

- Because you asked her? - A grin was drawn over the Canadian's face. Ted raised his hand up and Nattie gave him a high-five. Those two loved to ruin Cody's moment. - Why don't you call her before her brother asks her to go out for a coffee?

- It is what I'm going to do - Cody exclaimed. He took off from the trousers' pocket his blackberry and dialed the number gave by the strange woman he had just met.

- Reunion - Randy advised passing by the three elements of his team in a rush. It had been an infernal morning. Not only he forgot his reports at home and had to turn back to go get them, but on his way he was stopped by long traffic jam cause by a car accident. This meeting should have already been done and his agents should already be on the field.

Neither Natalya nor Ted rose out of the places to follow Randy into the meeting room. They were not moving until seeing the outcome of Cody's morning adventure.

"The number you called isn't available", Cody heard a female voice from the other side. He took a quick glance at the piece of paper and dialed the number again. He didn't glance at Natalya and Ted, who had smiles stamped across their faces. One more time he heard those same words. The number did not exist.

Tapping Cody's shoulder, Ted stood up at the same time Natalya's black heels hit the cold floor.

- I think she gave you the wrong cell phone number. - Cody sent Ted a dirty look that told his friend to shut up his mouth. Nevertheless, the glance was ignored. - I'm sure she wrote it wrong because was in a rush. Maybe you will see her again.

Cody took a deep breath disappointed before following the other two agents. He shouldn't have been so sure that those two wouldn't ruin his day.

* * *

><p>Photos of the crime were being projected on the white board while The Unit Chief was presenting the latest case he had received to his team. Sat around the round table, the three agents listened to him with attention.<p>

- It is the second time the killer attacks. - Randy changed the photo and next one showed two corpses in a bedroom spotted with blood. One of them was handcuffed on the bed's footboard, - Same modus operandi. Young couple, in their twenties, the man was attacked first and mortally wounded.

- The pathologist says that the man died after the woman. - Natalya put down one of the three files Randy handed when they got into the room and waited for an answer.

- It took two hours for the man to bleed to death - Randy explained the report gave by the pathologist of the time of the victim's death. Another photo of the crime was showed: a woman lying on the bed with her throat sliced. - The woman died instantly. There were found signs of no-consensual sexual intercourse before she was murdered.

- So, the man was mortally injured and was obligated to watch his wife being raped. - Ted closed his file as Natalya did before with hers and concluded: - We are looking for a pervert

- It is called serial killer - Cody corrected Ted on purpose, who pulled up a smile. Cody's foul mood was going to haunt him and Natalya for a while.

- We have to speak with the victims' family and to check if there is something in common between the two murdered couples. If they were chosen randomly our task will be harder. - It would make the investigation difficult, but Randy refused to allow another case to stay unsolved. This murdered - this man - was going to be caught.

- Who is going to stay here? - Natalya queried before someone had time to leave the meeting room.

Normally the team was composed by five members. While four of them worked on the field, the fifth element stayed in the bureau to help them during the investigation. The fifth element offered them the information of a new suspect when they were out and crossed data services.

- No one needs to stay behind. - Four pair of eyes moved to the only room's entrance. An Asian woman with long raven hair in a ponytail was standing on her feet at the door. She beamed at her teammates.

- What are you doing here Gail? - Randy asked surprised with the sudden appearance.

- I work here. - Gail felt all the attention in the meeting's room was still directed to her, and she didn't enjoy it.

- You are not supposed to be here. - The Unit Chief folded his arms and waited for an explanation - a quick explanation because work had to be done.

- Justin is at home and he is staying with the baby. - Her body may didn't give any evidence of the recent motherhood, but Gail Kim was mother of a two week old baby. She had required a three month maternity leave and her appearance in the office to work couldn't be more surprising. - I heard you don't have anyone to replace me yet. I couldn't leave you with one less to help.

- Stephanie is making interviews today and you will have a substitute by tomorrow. Go home, Gail.

If his superiors - more important, if his wife - heard that he let Gail to work, he would be in troubles. Gail had worked until the day her waters broke in the middle of government department and Randy had been welcome by a very angry boss because of the incident - the woman shouldn't have work throughout the pregnancy and it should have been notified that someone was required to replace Gail months ago.

- But today is not tomorrow.

- While you and Gail resolve your issues, we will make a trip to the victim's house - Ted announced and along with Nattie and Cody left the room.

They didn't want to assist to Randy and Gail's fight of wills. A fight already won by Gail. She had already won it prior to her entrance in the meeting room. It didn't mind how vicious the taller man could be. Since his marriage, the husband and father of one baby girl always had a hard time to tell women "no".


	2. Twice The Trouble

**Thanks to , vampiregirl2009, LitaHardy21, yacena23, Nadia26, Dashing M.B.L Matt Burgess and xsostarstruck for the lovely reviews. As I said before I'm very into this story and to know you enjoyed the first chapter made me every happy.**

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language. **

**Read & Review**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two -<em> Twice The Trouble

Randy Orton stepped out of his parked vehicle. It hadn't been easy to discover a vacant stop to park it without worry about a fine - he was a law agent from Sacramento's bureau, even so his status wouldn't stop police officers of giving him a lovely fine.

The space surrounding him was a family neighborhood - one of those neighborhoods only seen in movies and that make you ask yourself how houses inhabited by different people, by different families, can be so similar and so perfect. Nonetheless, he hadn't strolled through the neighborhood to admire the dwellings. Those kinds of queries should be left for later and not while he was working.

Following his loss against Gail Kim - who immediately took charge of her desk and computer - it had been communicated to Randy where his three agents were located: Cody and Ted had gone to inspect the house where the second assassinate had been committed not too long ago while Natalya had gone to speak with the victim's familiars.

After a quick call to the blonde Canadian, he went to meet her at this ideal place to raise a family - thankfully Candice would never catch a glance of a place as this because his paycheck couldn't afford it.

From the address he had received, Randy saw Natalya coming out. A woman in her fifties accompanied her to the front door, but at the moment the female agent turned her back, the disgusted woman closed it.

Sighting her superior, a short trek was made by Nattie and rapid she reached his side. Mrs. Robinson, mother of the female victim, was her first interview. Another family in grieve had yet to be visited.

Natalya flipped open her notebook, without await Randy to query her about the talk she finished not too long ago. Two years working together could turn out some situations somewhat predictable.

- Mrs. Robinson still is shaken and nothing she said is very useful. - Going through her few no-sentimental notes, Natalya revealed the only detail which she felt that could help their investigation. - She told me her daughter confessed she and her husband were having a few matrimonial problems. Recently, they had gone to couples therapy.

- I'm sure it wasn't a contract killing - Randy commented. Of course, if it was, it wouldn't be the first contract killing Randy would be dealing with - and those kinds of killings are always tricky to solve.

In five years, he had already had a good number of verbal fights with Candice - which couple didn't have those? -, but at the end of the day the issues were always resolved - even if the decision wasn't always the one he preferred - and there were no resentments between them. He did not understand how could a relationship to wind up with one of the partners hiring a hit man to assassinate the other.

- I thought it too because of the other murdered couple, but shouldn't we investigate it? - Natalya proposed. If the rest of the family acted as Mrs. Robinson did, they wouldn't receive the information they wished for. - Perhaps during one of their therapy sessions they referred something that can help us find out who murdered them. We can be taken in hand a stalker and serial killer.

- One of their sessions? Maybe it was a onetime thing.

- I do not understand how marriages work - she sent him an askance glance -, except, in my belief, this is one of the few leads we have. Couldn't the other couple be making therapy too?

The larger man scratched his chin. In the train academy they were taught to follow most leads they acknowledged. It wouldn't kill anyone - most likely it could be decided the next target of the person they were following - if they went to take a look at it.

- Do you know where were they making couple therapy? - The Canadian nodded with her head and gave him the name. Randy placed his hand on the car door-handle and pushed it to open the door. He wasn't sure about it, but there would be no harm in check it. - Let's make a visit to Dr. Davis before we go to speak with the rest of the family.

* * *

><p>Cody's eyes fathomed the bedroom where the two victims had been found the previous day. Since the case had been delivered, Cody's mind believed a piece of the puzzle was missing - and it wasn't the assassin's identity. But with two murders and so little clues, he just couldn't figure out whatsoever.<p>

The murdered couple lived in a five floor building. Their apartment was located on the second floor and all the apartments surrounding theirs were occupied. Such fact, made Cody Rhodes question the veracity of some answers received when the couple was found death.

- How didn't the neighbors listen to them? - The agent inquired when heard Ted walking into the bedroom where the crime had been perpetrated.

The walls of the structure weren't thin. Nevertheless, strange noises could have been heard when the attack began. A brutal murder as this should have left behind suspicious noises to be heard by somebody. Didn't they have a nosy neighbor?

When the question wasn't responded, Cody twisted his body to face his partner and saw him holding the ex-owners' mail. To Cody's dismay, Ted hadn't paid him any attention.

- Do you want to pay the bills? - Cody questioned in a mumble, considering to be disregarded once again.

- I already have my own. - An answer shocking the first agent installing himself in the bedroom.

Without glancing at Cody, Ted put down the letters which didn't matter: the bills Cody talked about. Only two of the bunch ended up receiving his full attention - one of wouldn't aid to seal the case.

- You can always ask your daddy to pay them for you. - As he did with some of the letters left near the principal entry, Ted chose to take no notice of Cody's commentary. The DiBiase's family relationship was a forbidden topic, and the dark-brown haired man knew it better than a non-relative should.

- Annie and Thomas Lewis were invited to Mrs. Lewis Benefit Gala - Ted announced in loud voice, but then murmured to himself: - I can't say I miss those. - The second letter took place at the front and the invitation was promptly forgotten. - They received a letter from a Dr. Davis too. - Without anticipation, he opened the personal missive. The name "Dr Davis" was familiar. Ted swore he had read or heard it somewhere before, though he couldn't recall when and where. - Someone was having matrimonial problems. Why marry if one year later you are already having issues?

- Do not let your girlfriend to listen to you saying that. - He grinned at the southerner. Suddenly the piece he was searching for began to be created in his head. - How did only one person take down two? - Ted glance at him askance. - It is clear as crystal that he attacked the man first, but the time he took could have given enough time for the other victim to run away and to call for help.

- Perhaps Mrs. Lewis tried to protect her husband. - The southern native folded his arms and attempted to follow Cody's reasoning, which, at the moment, was a lot better than his own.

- You can be handcuffed and to be hurt, but it wouldn't stop you from trying to call for help while your wife is being raped right at front of you.

- Weren't his lungs drilled?

Cody rolled his eyes in annoyance. Two times in a row, Ted had a plausible answer. Nevertheless, he still believed something was missing. He studied the bedroom one more time, from the ceiling to the floor. Something huge was missing, something as…another person in the bedroom.

- Well, - he knelt down and his gloved fingers picked up a sparkly pink nail - can you tell me why do we pay to teams to look for evidence if they miss it?

- Are you saying another person was inside the room? - Ted queried and took a look at Cody's discovery. The nail wouldn't reveal who the murder was - how many women in Sacramento used fake pink nails; how many manicures worked in Sacramento? -, but it exposed a pair of killers: a man and a woman.

- Yes, or we are dealing with a man who enjoys going to the manicure.

- You need to be rejected more times. - The confident smile pulled up by Cody vanished when Ted made one more time fun of him. He had called one more time to the number in his card. Nonetheless all he heard was the woman's voice telling him the number didn't exist. Some women knew how to hurt a man's ego.

Ted dialed Natalya's cell phone number and waited to hear the blonde Canadian's voice from the other side of the line. New and precious information had been found.

* * *

><p>- Thank you. - With her most charming smile, Natalya twisted her heels and walked back to Randy. It had spent almost forty-five minutes since they entered in Dr. Davis consulting office and they had not been receive yet - the last couple had left half hour ago and they knew Dr. Davis was free. As Randy was losing his patience - if he had faith in this lead, he would have already considered Dr. Davis their number one suspect -, the Canadian went to speak with the secretary or otherwise hell would break loose. - Dr. Davis is going to speak with us immediately.<p>

Randy removed his shoulder from the wall which was supporting his weight and walked to the door labeled with the words "Dr. Davis". He knocked at the door once and without waiting, his hand rolled the doorknob and opened it.

A man in his early forties appeared with a dazzling smile etched across his face. He extended his hand to Natalya and Randy. The handshakes were given before the two agents could present themselves.

- Welcome to my office. Please take a seat. - The therapist pointed to a white double leather couch, while he took a seat on the couch opposite. Shocked with his reaction - not everyone who knew that was going to be questioned by law agents were so receptive -, both Natalya and Randy pursued his instructions. - How can I help a young fine couple as you two?

Randy Orton and Natalya Neidhart were not a couple. Exchanging a look, both special agents showed their badges, ending the confusion created. The man's countenance changed after the agents revealed their identity. The secretary had not told him who they were.

- We are here to speak about two of your patients - Randy informed Dr. Davis., taking charge of the situation.

- I'm sorry, but confidentiality between patient-doctor won't allow me to speak about the sessions I have with Mr. and Mrs. Lewis.

- Annie and Thomas Lewis were found dead yesterday and we have reasons enough to believe they were murdered. - If the patients were dead, the doctor hadn't any reason to protect them. Dr. Davis had to speak and to reveal every single detail of the sessions. - So, what can you tell us about them?

Out of nowhere, Natalya's cell phone rang. With an apologetic smile, she took a look at the ID and saw it was one half of the duo who went to investigate one last time the victims' residence.

- Excuse me. - Natalya stood up and left the office. After years of practice, Randy wouldn't need hers help.

- They were a young couple. When they came into my office they were having a few issues, but which married pair doesn't have them? - He glanced at Randy's wedding band. A gaze Randy wasn't too fond. - It must be hard for you and your wife.

- Why did they search for your help? - Randy took a deep breath. He was a professional and his relationship with his wife had nothing to do with it.

- Infidelity. Mr. Lewis was having an affair with one of his co-workers. Mrs. Lewis found out and as they couldn't divorce because of Mr. Lewis' father, they decided to make therapy. So, how long have you been married? Law officers don't tend to stay married for too long. It's a job which brings a lot of pressure and late-hours schedules. It isn't often when wives don't comprehend it.

- I'm in a happy marriage and my wife understands my profession. - If he and Candice needed couple therapy, they would have already searched for it. - Who is Mr. Lewis' father?

- An extremely important patron of our city. I'm certain if it wasn't him I would already know my patients death. - The man started twiddling his thumbs. - Frequently men as you assume their relationship isn't on a rocky road. Do you have time to speak with your wife when you get home?

- Can you tell me with whom was having Mr. Lewis an affair? - It probably didn't matter with whom he was cheating on his wife, as he and his team were after a serial killer, who already had blood from another couple on his hands, but the Unit chief was losing his temper.

- They never told me. - By his eyes, Randy knew the doctor wasn't lying. - Do you have children?

- I think we are done for now. If we need something more, he will enter in contact. - Lifting up, Randy pretended to not listen to Dr. Davis last words.

Outside the room, the Canadian's hand approximated from the knob to enter in the office again. However, before she concluded her action, Randy appeared and they almost crashed.

- Anything valuable? - Randy denied with his head and closed the door behind him. If the therapist went on with his speech, he could have encouraged him to mark a session for him and Candice whilst they weren't struggling with any problem.

- Who called?

- Ted. He and Cody left the victim's apartment and are heading to the place where the first assassinate was committed. It seems a second murderer is involved, a female - Natalya explained. - Oh, and Ted told me about Dr. Davis. A letter from his office was found in the house. He told me is sure he had heard the name before in some other case.

Randy scratched his chin - a gesture he did when was thinking. Perhaps this Dr. Davis had more to offer than he initially thought.

- Can you ask Dr. Davis to give us a list of all his patients? - Nattie nodded and waltzed to the secretary.

The man stood behind and took off from his jacket's pocket his blackberry. He searched for Gail's number. As quick her number was dialed, as quick she answered.

_- I was wondering when you would call._ - He listened to her saying. Her voice still bragged the victory she had over him.

- Gail, we are going to send you a list of names and we need you to check backgrounds and to locate these people.

* * *

><p>- I'll do it right away. - The new-mom hung up the phone. A few minutes later, Gail checked her email-box and the lists of patients had been already sent. Ready to start her work, she was disturbed by her cell phone. Without look at the ID, the Korean answered it: - Orton, I'm not that fast.<p>

- Where are you? - Justin's voice echoed and not Randy's. She was waiting for Justin's call. Yet, she believed it would take him a couple of hours to make the call.

There was one thing you should be familiar with about Gail's appearance to work at the bureau: her one year boyfriend, Justin Gabriel, did not know about it when she left their new-born daughter with him.

- I left enough milk bottles in the fridge for the baby - Gail answered, feeling bewilderment. Another thing which should be known was that Gail and Justin had not decided yet how to name their baby.

- You did not tell me where you are - Justin did not wait for Gail to give him explanations; the background sound gave him a slight idea of where she could be. - You went to work, didn't you?

Behind the Korean beauty, someone hemmed. She tried to make case of it, but one more time the person behind cleared the throat.

- I told you I couldn't stay at home with her today…

- Justin, I have to turn off. We can carry on this discussion tonight. - Gail cut him off and hung up the phone.

Sat on her swivel chair, Gail Kim spun it. Two women were standing behind her. The stern look from one of them - from the woman who the agent known -, was ignored by Gail Kim, who acted as was supposed to be working and not enjoying her maternity leave.

- How can I help you?


	3. Mysterious Women

**Thanks to Cenationxprincess, ana gomez (I didn't understand very well where you wanted me use the couples), Dashings Destinty, xsostarstruck, yacena23, Nadia26 and keepthefaithx for the lovely reviews. As you know, they mean a lot to me. **

**I think it has been a long time since I wrote such a long chapter - I hope you don't get too tired :P As always, I'm sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes. English is not my first language - and spell check is mad at me. **

**Read & Review**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Three -<em> Mysterious Women

The interviews to the victims' familiars had finally been concluded - no one revealed details with major importance to help the investigation conducted by Randy Orton's team. If it wasn't the information given by Dr. Davis - information yet to know if it should be followed or not - they would have returned with empty hands.

Back to the bureau of investigation, Randy had been welcome by a not very friendly Stephanie McMahon who was waiting for him - the brunette was in sour mood when approached him. A quick exchange of words guided them to Randy's office, leaving Natalya to analyze the testimonials all by herself.

_- Do you want to know why __the name of the doctor who you and Randy visit sounded me familiar?_ - Ted asked from the other side of the line. The hype in his voice anticipated good news.

- Ted, you know I don't like to be teased. - The double meaning commentary was heard by a bureau officer, who was passing by Nattie's side at the moment the words were pronounced. The agent sent Natalya a reproachful glance, which was quickly ignored by the blonde. Having relationships with coworkers was strictly forbidden. As far as Natalya was concerned, she hadn't to worry with such restriction - her relationship with Ted was only a very good friendship.

_- I read it in an agenda. - _The smile drawn by Natalya's soft lips almost vanished. She had yet to know in which agenda he read it, but the blonde didn't feel confident as before; she wasn't sure this call would get them closer of the killers. _- Our first couple did therapy with Dr. Davis too._

- Their names weren't on the list they gave us - the Canadian exclaimed confused. The list had been sent to Gail, but another copy had been printed and given to her and Randy in the medical office. She had cautiously scanned the list and she didn't read their names.

_- I said they did therapy. At the time they were murdered, they weren't seeing Dr. Davis anymore.__ By the agenda, the last session was in January. _

Those weren't good news. The list only contained the name of the patients that were still seeing the therapist. As it wasn't already a difficult investigation, now they would have to investigate old patients too. How many people would they need to put under vigilance?

_- Do y__ou want me and Cody to go to the therapist's office? -_ The male agent asked interrupting Natalya's silence. _- We can ask him about his old patients. _

- I would appreciate it. - Natalya hung up her cell phone and placed it on top of the messy desk. Randy wouldn't be happy about it.

Rising up from her desk, the Canadian agent made her way through the room until she reached her superior's office. To her dismay the door was still locked and voices could be heard from the inside. Since they returned to cross the new information received with the one given when the case was presented, Randy was closed in his office talking with Stephanie - an almost one hour and half conversation.

Turning her body, Natalya decided to pay Gail a visit. The Korean descent was still searching for the addresses of the patients on list.

- I bring bad news - the blonde announced giving sign of her presence. She sat on top of Gail's desk and crossed her legs up. - I wanted to share them first with Randy, but he is busy with Stephanie. Did she forget we have people to save?

- Do you know Stephanie already has a substitute to me? - Gail began rambling on without removing her eyes from the computer's monitor. The last two hours hadn't been easy for Miss Kim. - I was with her half hour teaching her how to work with my computer. I had to show her all the programs and files in half hour. - She tightened her grip on the computer's mouse. - I have been working with you for three years. How is she going to do with only half hour of experience?

- Your substitute should have been here months ago. Did you forget you never exactly told Randy how far you were in your pregnancy? Gail, you should be home with your baby, not here.

- Justin is able to take care of her just for one day. - Natalya rolled her eyes in disapprove. The new-mother saw the expression, but as people say: ignorance is your best friend. - As a matter of fact, Justin is a better parent than me.

- A baby needs a mother and a father. I'm sure you are an excellent mother - Natalya tried to comfort Gail. She had known about Gail's parenthood insecurities since the Asian discovered the unwanted pregnancy and had always been there to cheer her up. - And even if Justin can put her to sleep faster than you, you shouldn't forget he can't breastfeeding the baby. Only the mommy can to do it.

- I left at least ten full bottles of milk inside the fridge - Gail replied, making Natalya realize the cheering up words weren't going anywhere.

Taking a deep breath, the blonde Canadian changed subject and shared the latest information given by the two members of the team who were on the field.

- Ted called me and the doctor's names showed up again. The other murdered couple used to visit him.

- But they were not on the list. - Gail's slanted eyes turned to Nattie in bewilderment. It was the first time they faced the Canadian and not the computer's monitor.

- It seems their therapy sessions ended two months ago. Ted and Cody already went to pay Dr. Davis another visit to ask him about his old patients.

Not only didn't the conversation go further because the scarcity of more information, but because Randy's office door was finally opened after one hour and half locked. With the curiosity aroused, all eyes swerved at Randy and Stephanie's direction - the latest made her way through the bureau to walk off the department.

A sullen Randy Orton stood behind watching her. It was clear as crystal he wasn't pleasant exchange of words - and when Randy was not happy, he was not a person you should mess with.

* * *

><p>- Thank you for being so helpful. We apologize for abusing of your goodwill. - Without reveal the delight he felt by seeing Dr. Davis's obsessed expression - something in the man didn't inspire him confidence -, Ted excused, one more time, for importuning his time.<p>

As far as their feet touched the reception' floor, the two agents heard the door behind them slamming. For a long time, Dr. Davis wouldn't want anything to do with federal agents - or any kind of legal officers.

- Doesn't this man read newspapers? - Cody grumbled. It had been incredibly difficult to believe the doctor didn't have a clue about his patients' murders. - His patients are killed as flies and he says nothing.

- In both couples the husband was a cheater. We have a pattern - Ted spoke, ignoring Cody's growls. He may have not liked the man, but he wouldn't blame him for his ignorance. Both assassinates have been already featured in the journals, but with little to no details and weren't published in the first page - the bureau wanted to keep the investigation quiet to not alarm the murderers. - Now, Gail needs to give us the patients' addresses and we will have to discover the unfaithful husbands to put them and their wives under protection.

Ted chuckled and received quick odd glance by Cody. In five years - almost six - of work, Ted DiBiase never imagined he would end up protecting unfaithful men who didn't know how to keep their pants on.

- I didn't remember the receptionist was so good looking. - Cody Rhodes' attention was stolen by the new receptionist. While he and Ted were in Dr. Davis' office, the shift of a much younger secretary had started.

- Weren't you already mocked by some girl today?

- When a door closes, another is open - Cody replied with a smirk on his face. A pretty blonde woman in her twenties was on the reception. She was talking on the phone and her delicate fingers ran through her long blonde hair. Her sparkly pink nails contrasted with the light hair color.

"Sparkly pink nails?" Cody asked himself and froze in the middle of the room. The same color of the fake nail he found out a couple of hours ago. Not sharing his discover with his partner, the dark hair man walked to her. He paid more attention to her nails during the short trek - one of them was definitely missing.

- What are you doing? - Ted queried when caught Cody walking back to the desk. Did Cody momentarily forget they were working? Shaking his head, Ted walked out of the building. He had to call one more time to Natalya and then to Gail. His task would give Cody time enough to be dispatched by another woman.

- Miss, can we talk for a moment? - Cody showed the woman his badge and identification. The young woman looked at him. The smile etched across her face faded away and the phone was turned off.

With not previous warning, the woman threw the phone against Cody, hitting him on the forehead. She moved away from the desk, swerving from the special agent, who wasn't able to catch her.

She ran out of the building given little no time to Cody to go after her without lose her. The woman should have been a marathon runner, not the receptionist of some therapist. When Cody reached the outside, Ted DiBiase stared at him with a victorious smile upon his face. The pretty woman was fighting on his arms to get freed from his grip.

Ted had been caught off guard when saw the woman running out of the building. But as he had been caught off guard, as did her. Simply concerned with Cody the woman hadn't seen the other agent and ran into his arms.

- First, a girl gives you the wrong cell phone number and now - his eyes moved from Cody to the woman who was using all her strength to hit him -, this girl runs from you. Your charm is not working Mr. Rhodes.

Cody bit his tongue - not literally - and simply faced his partner with a less-than-amused expression.

* * *

><p>After the detention, the young woman, named Eliza Price, was brought to the bureau of investigation to be questioned. While Randy Orton conducted the interrogatory, the last four members of the team watched it in the adjacent room by a small computer monitor installed a few hours before for their use.<p>

- I had her - Cody muttered in a foul mood. A small bump on his forehead was visible.

- No, you didn't. - By the corner of his eye, he glanced at Cody. Since they caught the female suspect, the dark haired man was accusing him of ruining his arrest. But the truth was, if Ted hadn't intervened, the suspect would have run away and they would be searching for her.

- Between my baby screaming at the middle of the night and you two picking on each other, - the attention from both men were directed to Gail Kim, who was with her arms folded paying attention to Eliza Price's interrogatory, - I rather hear my daughter crying as the World is coming to an end.

- It's hard to listen to Randy, when you don't shut up your mouth. - The blonde Canadian tried to amplify the sound, but the voices were still hard to listen to. She should have asked to install better equipment.

- By the way, why are we all locked here? - Ted queried. Usually, they assisted the interrogatories in an appropriated room, prepared for those same reasons. - We could be in video room watching it. Better view and sound.

- Stephanie is looking for us to present Gail's replacement. This will be the last place she will look for us - Nattie explained. A few photos had already been collocated on top of the table.

- You don't have to worry Gail. We will make sure she won't feel as she is home. In a few days, you will be back. - Ted winked at Gail. The only blonde in the room, elbowed him on the abdomen. Gail had to stay home with her new-born baby, not working with them. As much she wasn't fond of a newcomer to their team, she wouldn't make no one's life miserable when Gail's place was at home.

- When you and Cody see her, you will droll all over her - Gail grumbled in a whisper. She had already met the woman and, as it should be expected, she wasn't in love with her substitute.

- Can you shut up? - This time, Cody did the request. Unexpectedly, Ted stood in silence without mocking him - probably because he was recovering from Nattie's attack.

_- __We know you haven't acted alone._ - Randy pushed the photos' closer of the suspect. Two photos and each one of them belonged to the two assassinated couples. Eliza turned her head to the white wall. - _Until this morning, we didn't even know about your existence. One of your nails was found at the crime scene._

_- How do you know it is mine?_ - From the middle of a file, he took off a plastic bag with the evidence and showed her. She hid her hands under the table.

_- You may not tell us who and where your partner is, but we will find him with your help or not. If you told us, everything would be easier for us and for you._ - The woman wouldn't break-in. Randy took a deep breath and proposed to her an alluring offer. - _Four people are dead. It's clear you aren't going to leave jail for a long time. With a deal, we could make your years in prison comfortable._ - Eliza stayed in silence. She wasn't going to accuse her partner in crime; she was not going to accept a deal. _- Why did you do it?_

For the first time since she entered in the room, Randy saw some kind of emotion on her. Her pinks lips transformed in a wicked smile.

_- Cheaters don't like to be cheated, did you know? How do you think they felt seeing their wife with another man? _

_- So, you did it because you were cheated? You shouldn't have ruined your life because of a guy. _

_- I'm graduating in Psychology in June. It all makes part of my final thesis._ - Randy raised his eyebrow. He should already be used to twisted minds. - _My thesis is going to show that men have no problems when they are the cheaters, but they don't admit their wife to do the same without serious repercussions._ - Her eyes shone while revealing her research. _- Did you know most men who kill their wife because caught her cheating on them, were committing adultery too?_

- Why my parents never believed study can lead to death? - Cody mumbled. This woman was so obsessed with her thesis that didn't know anymore the difference between wrong and right.

A few mores questions were done by Randy, but the team didn't listen to them because the door behind them was opened. The four elements turned they attention to the two women who crossed the door-frame. The presence of the unknown woman paralyzed Cody and the other male in the room noticed it.

- I'm glad I found you - Stephanie said and grinned at them. She placed her hand on the mysterious blonde's shoulder. - May I present you Maryse Ouellet. She is going to substitute Gail while she is enjoying her maternity leave.

- Hi - the platinum blonde's tricky accent echoed through the small room. She was wearing a white necked blouse and a black high-waisted pencil skirt. Her seven inch heels were black. Her impeccable hair screamed the word flawless. This woman was certainly a vision for the men's eyes.

- I'm Natalya Neidhart. - She stood in front and made the presentations. - This is Ted DiBiase - the hand touched the man at her left side shoulder and then she pointed at the one who was almost hidden behind Ted - and this is Cody Rhodes. We will be your team.

- Nice to meet you. I can't wait to start working on with you.

- We can't wait to work on with you too - a charming Ted DiBiase spoke. Nattie tried to elbow him again, but he stopped her this time. The woman would have to make up her mind: first she hit him because he told Gail they were going to make her replacement life's a living hell and now she tried to hit him for being nice with Maryse.

- Now that the presentations are done, - Stephanie looked at Maryse - let's go pick up your identification card, so you can start working tomorrow.

As quick the door was closed leaving the four adults behind as quick Ted spoke again: - What do you think? - The question was directed to Cody - the numb expression didn't go unnoticed by the other man in the room -, nevertheless, Natalya was the one who answered him first.

- She won't survive one day in those heels.

- I think you were the only who looked at her shoes. - A malicious smirk accompanied the remark done by Ted. The eventual support from Cody wasn't received raising him suspicions a little bit more.

The Canadian sent a glance in Gail's direction waiting for her support. Boys noticed cleavages; women inspected the clothes - one of those weird laws of Nature.

Distracted by her cell phone buzzing, the other female in the room didn't provide any argument to the discussion.

- I have to go home - Gail announced when saw it was Justin, who was calling her one more time. Only at that moment, the Korean descent realized it already was twenty-five past eight.

With Gail's departure, Ted didn't wait one second more to confirm his suspicions: - She is the girl who gave you the wrong cell phone number this morning, isn't she?

- Shut up. - This was not how Cody Rhodes intended his day to end. The day he thought no one would ruin it for him ended up being a total disaster.

- She is way out of your league - Ted joked and then placed his hand on top of Cody's shoulder. To his surprise, he wasn't shoved away. - Well, in consequence of your embarrassment, I'm going to pay you a drink. Nattie, do you want to come with us?

- I wouldn't lose a free drink for nothing. - The lovely blonde wrapped her arms around Cody's waist. - Think positive Cody, now you have another opportunity to get her cell phone number.

* * *

><p>For the first time in weeks, Randy arrived home before the lights were turned off. Placing the house's key on top of the coffee table, he followed the sounds of his wife and baby girl. Inside the kitchen, Candice was trying to convince Abigail to eat cereal porridge - Randy couldn't blame his daughter for not wanting to eat it.<p>

- Hi. - His lips touched Abby's forehead and then connected with his wife's. The tall man walked to the fridge and opened it.

- How was your day? - Candice asked without quitting her task. Abigail was stubborn, but Candice was more than her. One more similarity Randy saw between his wife and daughter. They were very alike physically - from Randy, Abby had only inherited the eyes' color - and Randy had a strong feeling those wouldn't be the only similarities when the baby grew up.

- Very productive. - He took off from the fridge a bottle of water. Before heading home, he had eaten a quick snack. After a busy day his appetite was null. - We resolved a case in less than twenty-four hours. Now, I have to wait for a call confirming the partner has been captured. How was yours?

- Not as productive as yours - the attorney answered. It had spent four months since she returned to work - Randy's income had been enough to allow her to spend an extra-time home with their daughter - and she hadn't receive an interesting case to work on. - Did you think about what I told this morning?

- Next week, you, I and Abby are out of here - he announced. A smile blossomed on Candice's face. Randy didn't want to admit, but Dr. Davis words had affected him in a little bit. This was Randy's way to show he had a healthy relationship with his other half.

- Are you sure? Don't you have a lot of work?

- I think I deserve a week off. Natalya can take care of the boys. - He wrapped his arms around his daughter and took her off the high-chair. The sleepy baby was becoming cranky and Candice wouldn't convince to eat one more spoonful. - I'll put on her bed.

When he was under the kitchen's door-frame, Candice's voice echoed through the small space.

- By the way, - Randy glanced at his wife over his shoulder - I spoke with my parents today and they will stay with Abby while we are out.

With a smirk on his lips, Randy walked out of the kitchen. He and Candice without doubt didn't need a Dr. Davis in their lives. His was in a happy marriage and had a one-year old daughter. What could Randy Orton wish more?


	4. Everyone Has A Bad Day

**Thanks to xjessbynature, yacena23, Dashings Destinty, xsostarstruck and Cenationxprincess for the lovely reviews. **

**This chapter is going to be dedicated to Cenationxprincess because I was having a hard time writing this chapter and she helped with her friendly words - I hope my other readers don't get mad at me for doing this.**

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes you can find. As you know, English is not my first language - and right now I'm feeling very tired.**

**Read & Review**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Four -<em> Everyone Has A Bad Day

It was a quiet morning in the small apartment shared by Gail Kim and Justin Gabriel. For the first time in weeks, their new-born was still in a deep sleep and the neighbors weren't fighting - some relationships just weren't meant to be.

Waking up, Gail rose up from the bed. It was still soon. However Justin wasn't sleeping at her side anymore- if they had a sofa-bed, Justin wouldn't be sharing bed with her. It had already spent a week since her absence to go work and her baby's father was still mad at her - the interaction between the couple had almost been null.

The new-mom paced the halls until reaching the kitchen where she found out Justin. If South-Africa native listened to her approaching, he didn't acknowledge her presence in the space.

- Morning. - Her plump lips connected with Justin's check in a tender kiss.

Most of her attempts - if not all - to be forgiven by Justin had miserable failed - believe Gail when she said she tried everything she could. It had been a slight mistake which the bureau agent couldn't understand why her boyfriend was taking so long to forget. She was home now, wasn't she?

- Morning - he replied in a cold tone. He was being colder than ice with her and Gail couldn't stand his behavior anymore. Nevertheless, she was not going to show him her annoyance.

- Where are you going? - she queried in her best mood, contrasting with Justin's foul mood. In a couple of days, it would be their one-year anniversary. During those twelve months, the Korean descendant had never seen him so angry towards her.

- I'm going to work. The job that still is mine, but not thanks to you - Justin grabbed his leather jacket from the chair's back. He worked in a bar as bartender not too far away from Sacramento's Bureau of Investigation. They had met one night when Gail went out with her team. - I have to make up for the day I missed.

- I can't believe you are still mad at me because of it.

- You put your job ahead our daughter. - Justin controlled his voice. Not too far away a baby was sleeping. - Neither of us was expecting to happen, but at least I'm trying to be a good father.

- Are you telling me that I'm a bad mother? - Gail was flabbergasted. She had been caught off guard by the unwanted pregnancy - until the day she found out by a white stick she was going to be a mommy, the Asian woman had never thought about having children -, but she was doing all she could to be a good mom. Didn't Justin see it?

- I have to go work. - He turned his back at her. It was a short trek until he reached the only house's entrance. Without measuring his strength, Justin ended up slamming the door when closed it.

The baby's cry echoed through the room. Turning her back, the Gail strolled to her daughter's bedroom. The morning silent didn't prevail for too long - as much as words were left unsaid between Gail and Justin.

* * *

><p>Natalya Neidhart's week couldn't get worse than it already was - or at least she thought it until a few minutes ago. As she stepped into the elevator, the blonde Canadian thought about how the last days had been a huge mess.<p>

It had almost spent a week since Randy left and put her on charge of the team - he may have told the decision had been between her and Ted because they had been working for him longer, but she could swear she had been the first choice since the beginning.

Not in all her years working under Randy's wing, Natalya thought he had so much work to take home. It was easier to catch a murderer than to fill the paperwork and to put it on the archives.

Now, not only Natalya was dealing with a team under her charge, but she was dealing with Visa problems. She had received a notification three days ago - it had been left in her home by the postman. Nonetheless, only a few minutes ago she caught a glance of the envelope bearing bad news. She had to two days to resolve her situation or she would be deported.

Lost in her troubled thoughts, Natalya was caught off guard when her cell phone rang. The white envelop feel to the floor along with the file with the paperwork she had been working on at late hours the previous night.

Taking out from her cell phone, Natalya saw it was Randy, who was calling her. Since she and the rest of the team almost messed up the last case because they had forgotten the lawyer's presence during the interrogatory - after the delinquent asked for him a dozen of times - , the older man had been calling her more times than usual. It had just been a tiny little mistake which Randy wasn't going to forget so soon.

_- Are you already working on a new case? -_ the boss asked from the other side of the line. Not even during his holidays, Randy would rest or give rest to his team.

- I received a call this morning. A corpse was found outside a church during a wedding half hour ago. I'm about to reunite with Cody and Ted so we can visit the local. Police officers are there and then aren't allowing anyone to leave the local. How is Hawaii?

_- If you take someone to be interrogated call me first -_ he replied, completely ignoring her question. _- I want to make sure no one has their rights violated and ends up on the street. _

- Your number is in speed dial - the blonde replied in a sour mood. Randy would never forget and let her forget it.

Not another word came from the other side of the line. Before the cell phone being turned off, Natalya could swear she heard Randy asking someone to give him something back - if her feeling was right, and she was sure it was -, the "someone" was Candice and the "something" was his cell phone.

Putting back inside her purse the cell phone, Natalya knelt to pick up from the floor the files and, most important, the letter from the migration department.

She didn't know how she would take out from her business schedule a few minutes to go pay a visit to the Canadian consulate to resolve her Visa situation. All Natalya knew was that she had to do it or the life she built would end upside down.

* * *

><p>Finally reaching the bureau of investigation for another day of work, Ted was quickly stopped in his way out of the elevator by the one and only Cody Rhodes.<p>

- Call Eve and tell her you are going out in a double date. - Cody tapped on Ted's shoulder. He was wearing a glowing smile as if he had won the jackpot.

- Cody - Ted exclaimed in a reproachful tone. He had a slight idea of who was going to be Cody's date - if Randy or Stephanie knew about it, a few problems would arise. However his tone had nothing to do with the rules Cody was about to break. It had more to do with the girl who was supposed to be his date.

- I know relationships between coworkers aren't allowed, but Maryse doesn't know it and in a few months she will be out of here and Gail returns. - Ted tried to interrupt the other man, but he wasn't allowed. Cody was too involved in his successful love life to listen to him. - Before you ask me about the cell phone number situation, I and Maryse spoke about it and she didn't give me the wrong number on purpose. It was simple a mistake.

- Cody. - There was something Cody had forgotten in the middle of his attempts to get Maryse - who Ted still believed had given him the wrong number on purpose - and the man born in Louisiana needed to remind him. This double date wasn't going to happen and it wasn't because of the department rules.

- You are the best friend someone could wish for Ted.

- Cody - the southerner called his friend, but Cody simply stepped way as he hadn't heard Ted's call. Staying in his place, when the elevator doors opened, Ted saw Natalya knelt on the floor organizing a pile of paper sheets. - Do you need help?

- I'm having an awful morning. - Distressed, Natalya put back on her feet and glanced at Ted. The Canadian native handed the man standing at her front some of the files and then showed him the letter that was putting her life in Sacramento in jeopardy. - I received this stupid letter and now Randy called me because he still is mad at us because of the lawyer situation. Nothing goes right! - She walked out from the elevator before the doors closed. By Ted's expression, Natalya understood she was not the only one having a bad day. - You don't seem too happy either.

- Cody invited Gail's substitute to go on a double date with me and Eve.

- I didn't know you and Eve were back together - Natalya exclaimed very surprised. She may have been out of space the last days, but if Ted and Eve had given a second opportunity to their relationship she would have heard about it. - When did it happen?

- It didn't happen. We are not back together - Ted pronounced. His fingers ran through his short hair. - It had spent months since I spoke with Eve.

- You better to tell Cody again about your break up or, - followed by Ted, Natalya made her way through the bureau - you can always call Eve, do a lot of apologize for ruining your relationship and ask her out in a double date.

- Our break up was a mutual decision. - It was not really the truth, but it wasn't a lie either. With his hectic schedule, it was hard to spend time with Eve. A lot of nights out and dinners were missed - the last drop of water was when Ted missed a dinner with Eve's parents. - And I believe I heard she is seeing someone.

- We have a marriage to go visit. - Out of nowhere, Natalya stopped and turned around to face Ted. Abruptly, the man stopped and saw her taking out the files from his hands. Quickly she twisted her body again. - Until then you can decide if you are going to break Cody's bubble of joy or not.

An answer from Ted was waited. However, all she heard was a tricky accent apologizing. Natalya glanced over her shoulder to see what had happened.

- I'm so sorry - Maryse repeated one more again gazing at Ted's shirt. The sudden stopping by Natalya made Maryse bump into Ted and the coffee in her hands spilled on the shirt Ted was wearing. A huge brown stain was left in the white cloth.

- It's fine. - It was not fine because the liquid was hot, but he was not going to tell her it. With a bit of luck - something neither he nor Natalya was having that morning -, the hot coffee wouldn't cause a burn in his chest.

- You better to go change before we leave - Natalya spoke. The peculiar scene didn't put a smile on her face. Her foul mood only got worse. - I don't want Randy to be informed that one of his agents showed up with a shirt stained with coffee and because of it the investigation was almost ruined.

Turning her heels, Natalya kept her walk until she finally arrived at the meeting room. An astonished Maryse was left behind because of Nattie's behavior.

- Did I do something wrong? - the platinum blonde asked Ted after listening to the harsh tone in Natalya's voice. She was new in the team and last thing she wished was to bother her coworkers.

- No, she has been under a lot of stress these last days. When Randy returns, you will see another side of Natalya - Ted explained. He was starting to feel uncomfortable - if he didn't hurry up, he would definitely end up with a burn. - I think I have a shirt in my car. I'll be right back.

* * *

><p>The priest couldn't recall when the church had been so filled with people. The wedding guests weren't allowed to leave the holy house and five polices were making sure it didn't happen. Until the Sacramento bureau investigators arrived no one had authorization leave the respective place.<p>

Stopping the car at the church's front, the three agents - Natalya, Cody and Ted - stepped out of the vehicle. If the church looked so beautiful inside as it looked outside, it was easy to understand why this was one of the places most reserved by future husbands and wives.

- Where is the body? - Natalya asked, showing her badge, at the first police agent she saw.

- Follow me - the older man announced and guided the three federal agents to the body.

- Can you tell us what happened? - The Canadian was always trying her best to be worthy of the position Randy temporally gave her. Hopefully this time she wouldn't screw up the investigation.

- The groom was found dead outside the church. Friends and familiars saw him arriving this morning, but when it was time to go to the altar, he didn't show up. They decided to make a search and found him already dead behind the church.

As they approached, they saw on young officer running from the crime scene. Not too far away, he threw up his stomach content. A macabre scene was waiting for them.

Passing below the yellow warning tape, the agents saw the body lied on the floor. The blood still was fresh and the hole in the body offered a clear image to some intern organs. No wonder the man who wasn't used to it vomited. Men with years of practice where fighting to keep the breakfast inside their body.

- Bullet in the chest. - Ted knelt at the body's side to have a closer view of the mortal wound in the chest. - This wound could only be done by a shotgun.

- A shotgun wedding - Cody exclaimed only to receive a stern glance from Natalya. He waited for some smart remark from the Canadian blonde. Nonetheless, the remark never came.

- I'm going to speak with the guest and familiars. If it was a shotgun I found strange no one has heard it. - Natalya announced and walked into the church's entrance direction leaving her two male coworkers behind.

- When does Randy return? - It wasn't only Ted who wanted the free stress Natalya back. Cody wished it too.

- Not soon enough - Ted replied putting back on his feet. - Not soon enough.


	5. Too Much To Ask

**Thanks to yacena23, Dashings Destinty, Cenationxprincess, xsostarstruck and AMAZiiNG'REViEWER' for reviewing the last chapter. You reviews are very important to me. By the way, today is my b-day and reviews are great presents ;) **

**I hope everyone enjoys the new chapter - I love writing new chapters for this story. **

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes - as you know, English isn't my first language.**

**Read & Review**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Five -<em> Too Much To Ask

The sunset was approaching when the female attorney returned from a lonely sunbathing session on the most gorgeous beach where she had ever been. Step-by-step Candice Michelle walked to the four stars hotel's reception.

She was not having the vacation she believed she would have when booked them a week ago. The beginning had been perfect: dinners in exquisite restaurants; strolls by the paradise island; her husband all to herself - something it was rare to have because of his work and their daughter, Abbie. It could have been a week full of moments to cherish. However, a simple call ruined the most perfect vacation Candice had already had.

In that same morning, the raven haired woman had stolen from her husband his cell phone - she almost couldn't believe Randy had woke up sooner only to keep track on his team - and hide it somewhere he would never find it. After some harsh words, she had convinced him to forget his work and to spend the day with her. Nevertheless, in the afternoon, while they were at the beach, Randy told her he forgot his credit card inside the hotel bedroom and when he went to pick it up never more returned.

Another woman would think something horrible had happened with her other half. Nonetheless, Candice knew Randy to well to his good sake. Her husband had found a way to connect with Sacramento's bureau and instead of being having fun with her.

- Excuse me - Candice spoke, calling the receptionist's attention. His eyes connected with her image. - I'm looking for Mr. Randy Orton. Do you know where can I find him?

- Who asks? - the young male receptionist queried making Candice roll her eyes. Where was the other receptionist? In the few days she had spent in the luxurious hotel, she befriended the woman. In the latest days, the woman had been helping Candice making sure Randy was not working.

- His wife. - Her lips formed a fake dazzling smile to hide her annoyance. - Can you tell me if he still is in the hotel?

- Do you have any identification?

- Are you kidding me? - Candice exclaimed astonished. She didn't have to prove she was married with Randy when she checked in. Why did she need to do it now?

- I'm sorry madam, but I'm new here and I don't want to be fired because I didn't follow the protocol. Giving information about another guest is a huge "no".

- I'm a lawyer. I understand the privacy between the hotel and the guests. Nonetheless, it's not like I'm asking you his bedroom's number. Don't worry, I won't beg you to give me because we are staying in the same room. - The mother of family showed him the wedding band in her finger.

- May I see your identification card?

Candice took a look inside her beach-bag in search of the item requested by the stingy receptionist. As quick as she started the search, the Sacramento's dweller remembered she had left it inside the bedroom along with most of her personal belongings - as she didn't want to lose them at the beach, she felt it was safer to keep them locked in the bedroom.

- If you don't tell me immediately if my husband still is inside this hotel, you can be sure I'll find a way to make your boss to fire you. - This was not the kind of woman Candice was, but her patience had been all exhausted in Randy. - Isn't it against the rules to leave a guest dissatisfied?

The new receptionist's voice was cut by one more friendly and familiar: - Hi Mrs. Orton. How have you been?

- I have been better. - The usual receptionist raised her eyebrow with the answer. - I'm trying to know where my husband is, but this gentleman doesn't believe we are married.

- Between us, I saw him at the coffee area. - The woman winked her eye at Candice, whose lips formed a victorious smile.

- Thank you.

Turning her body to the coffee area, Candice went to meet her "missing" husband. Afterwards her exchange of words with the receptionist, Candice's foul mood had only got worse. Was it so hard to have relaxing days with her husband? A sixth sense told her she would relax a lot more if had brought Abigail with her and not Randy.

- What are you doing? - Candice asked when reached her husband's side. He was working on in a laptop - she wondered where he got it. Crossing her arms over her chest, the raven haired woman waited for an answer.

- I'm checking my mailbox - Randy answered without glancing at her. If he did it, he would see the anger flames in her eyes.

- For a moment I thought you lost yourself when you went to pick up your credit card or you were kidnapped. - The married woman took a deep breath. As hard it was, she didn't want to start fighting with Randy in a public place. - Can't you put for a moment your job in second and your family in first place? The office will keep working without your presence.

- It may keep working without my presence, but guilty people may not be sent to jail. - When he clicked on the email, photos from the most recent crime scene popped out in the screen. His eyes saw a dead man outside a church. The mortal wound in his chest could only have been done by a shotgun.

- It was an unfortunate mistake. - It had been a huge mistake, not an unfortunate mistake. As a lawyer herself, she would have used that lacuna to process the bureau and to save her client of spending time on the jail.

- Candice, I have to do it. - His eyes met hers for the first time. Randy understood the reason she was mad, but he had to do it. He needed to be sure his team wouldn't do any other mistake or Stephanie would create them problems. - I need to make sure they aren't doing mistakes.

- One day maybe you will make your daughter proud for putting bag guys behind bars, but for now you will only disappoint her. - The words may have been harsh - and somewhat a lie -, but Candice didn't matter. She had always done everything in her power to understand her husband's side. Couldn't he just for once to understand hers?

* * *

><p>- What are all these? - Those were the first words pronounced by the Montreal native when Cody placed on top of her desk fives thick files.<p>

- Testimonies from all the guests in the wedding - Cody explained to her. Opening one of the files, he searched for the list with every single name of the people who were in the attendance. - It only took us three hours to make all the interviews and we didn't take longer because the police officers helped us.

- What do I have to do?

- Well, here you have this list. - The bureau agent handed her the list he previous looked for. - You have to search on the database for their criminal record. When you finish it, send us the results.

Grabbing the list from Cody's hand, Maryse's perfect manicured finger traveled through the three sheets of paper completely filled with tiny letters. She could hardly believe that so many people had been invited to the ceremony.

As any other woman, the platinum blonde had already dreamed with her wedding day. Maryse imagined it would be a huge event with lots of friends and family members. However, she would never invite many people as this couple did - who in the all World knew so many people and would invite them all to their wedding?

- When does it have to be ready? - She hoped to have time to work on it because a long list as this one would take her a lot of hours.

- Natalya wants it get ready by the end of the day. - In the foul mood Natalya had been, it was better to have it ready when she wanted or problems would definitely arise.

- I better to hurry up. - As much as the French-Canadian wished to have it ready by the end of the day as Natalya ordered, it would be impossible. With a lot of luck the search of all those backgrounds would only be ready by the end of the night.

When the platinum blonde gave the first step to walk to the computers room, her short trek was stopped by Cody's voice.

- Maryse. - Listening to her name, she twisted her black heels and glanced at the person who called her. - I spoke with Eve and Ted and they asked if eight it's fine for you.

- Not a problem. - Returning to her walk, she left Cody behind with a huge grin on his face.

Picking from the desk the files he had brought, Cody was ready to stroll to the meeting room where he, along with Ted and Natalya, would start analyzing all the interviews, looking for faults and lies. Nevertheless, when he turned his body he was caught off guard by a very well-known Korean descendant woman.

- Relationships with coworkers aren't allowed - Gail spoke. A pink-white pram was stopped at her side. - Especially with coworkers who were chosen by Stephanie to replace one of your friends while she is out in her maternity leave.

- Is that the little one? - The young man asked and took a look at the peaceful baby girl that was sleeping inside the pram. He had already discussed it with Ted that morning. Very soon Maryse would leave and those rules wouldn't make any sense. - Does she already have a name?

- I and Justin are still discussing it. - Lately the couple had been discussing a lot, but it was not their baby's name. As much as the new-mom didn't want, she was feeling they would end up being one of those couples that split up because their relation developed too quickly - a pregnancy after three months of dating shouldn't have happened.

- If you don't mind, I have to go. - Cody offered Gail a glance at the files she was holding. - A lot of interviews to analyze.

And with those words Cody walked to the meeting room. Gail was left with her daughter, but not for too long. Out of nowhere Natalya appeared and joined the two. The blonde's sour mood was quickly felt by Gail.

- You didn't choose the best time to come here - Natalya spoke. An investigation was never easy, but one with so many possible culprits was always harder than the others.

- I was feeling annoyed at home. - Spending all day at home or strolling by the park had become a dreary routine. After another sour morning with Justin, Gail had decided to pay a little visit to her friends at work. - Do you need help?

- No, I don't need help. - Of course she needed help, but it wasn't Gail's help. The new-mom would only return at work when her maternity leave came to an end. - Ted and Cody are checking all the interviews and I'll soon be joining them. And Maryse is searching the background of everyone that was at the wedding.

- If I was in that computer, you would already have the information on your hands.

- Do I sense some jealousy? - The temporary chief didn't allow her friend to answer. She didn't have time to listen to it. - I'm sorry Gail, but I have to go. It was nice to see you and the little one.

As Cody did a few minutes before, Natalya left Gail with her only daughter.

- Nice to see you Natalya. - Turning her body, along with the pram, Gail walked to the elevator. Coming to the bureau haven't been a great idea as she thought at first. She should have known everyone would be busy at working - while she was at home with her daughter and thinking about the next fight she would have with her baby's father.

Gail left the elevator and passed by the bureau's reception. She wanted to be a good mother. But couldn't she be a good mother and work at the same time? The Asian woman sighed in disappointment. Now, she had a new life and she would have to get used to it.

- Thank you. - Gail offered a sweet smile to the person who opened the door and allowed her to pass through it with the pram. Lost in her troubled thoughts, Gail didn't realize a set of eyes were locked on her.

* * *

><p>Only a few signs of the existence of the sun where still projected in the sky when a car stopped in front of the Canadian consulate.<p>

- Do you want me to wait for you? - Ted asked the woman who opened the passenger's door.

- You can go. When I'm finished, I call a cab - Natalya replied closing the vehicles' door. She glanced at Ted through the open window. - Thank you for the ride.

Running in her heels, Natalya prayed the Canadian Consulate was still open and with people to receive her. The blonde had tried to leave her job a few minutes sooner that day, but with so many interviews to analyze she ended up working more hours. Her plans of leaving sooner weren't fulfilled.

Reaching the building, Natalya only stopped when reached the reception.

- I'm sorry for coming at such hour, but I had to work until late. - Her best smile was etched across her face. - May I speak with someone related with the VISA's department?

- I'm sorry, but the departments already closed - the woman announced to Nattie's dismay. This couldn't be happening her! Was she in bad luck streak? - You should come back tomorrow. Do you want me to mark an appointment?

- I should have already come here a week ago. I have been very busy working in the Sacramento's bureau and only this morning I learned I had received this letter. - Hiding her foul mood, Natalya was very nice with the woman. She needed to see someone and she needed it to be quickly.

- As said I'm sorry, but if you want to speak with someone you have to come here tomorrow. I can mark you an appointment - the woman said one more time.

- Tomorrow I'll probably receive another letter ordering me to make my bags so two officers can send me back to Canada. - Why didn't the receptionist understand her situation? If she could come the next day or to mark an appointment she would do it without problems. But that wasn't the situation.

- Tomorrow morning someone will be here to receive you and you can expose your problem. Today, no one can help you.

- My boss is out of the country and he left me on charge. If the investigation is not concluded and the murderer isn't put behind bars, it will be my fault. - The receptionist wasn't being nice anymore, but Nattie wasn't going to let it to make her lose control. - Imagine if I don't catch the killer: maybe the next week, I'll go to an apartment and I'll find your body.

- Are you threatening me? - the woman asked feeling indignant. The Canadian shook her head. It was not her intention to make the woman thinking she was threatening her. It was just a hypothetical assumption. - I'm going to call the security

- May I know what is happening here? - Glancing over her shoulder, Natalya saw a good-looking blonde man in a grey suit staring at them. The elevator door closed behind him.

- I was saying to this Miss that she had to leave and to return tomorrow when she threatened me - the receptionist explained.

- I didn't threaten you. - Natalya raised her index finger and pointed to the woman. - I was explaining to you that if I don't talk with someone today I'll be deported to Canada, a federal investigation will go downhill, a murderer won't end up behind bars and maybe you will be his next victim. I don't kill people; I help catch criminals.

- Do you have a problem with your VISA? - the blonde man queried. The federal agent wasn't the first coming at the Consulate because of it. Lately, they have been receiving some people.

- I received a letter saying my Visa was irregular. - Turning her back the annoying receptionist, she gave all her attention to the man standing behind her. - I only have a couple of days to change the situation.

He gazed at his wristwatch. It already was late and his working day had already come to an end a few hours ago.

- I can receive you now. - The man pushed elevator's button and the door opened. - Can you come with me?

Feeling relieved - and bewilderment -, Natalya strolled into the elevator's direction. Unlike the receptionist, this man was willing to her. Why didn't exist more people in the World as him?

- Thank you for receiving me. - The female Canadian entered in the elevator with the man who accepted to speak with her. She extended her hand to him. - I'm Natalya Neidhart.

- Adam Copeland - he replied when touched her hand.


	6. Surprise!

**Thanks to yacena23, Dashings Destinty , DevilAngelResa18, xsostarstruck, Cenationxprincess and xDefiningImperfection for the reviews. Your reviews are very important to me. **

**I apologize for taking a while to publish this chapter. As many of you know, I was going through a moment full of questions - I wasn't sure of my FanFiction future. ****I'm not a huge fan of this chapter - probably due the circumstances in which it was written -, but I hope you like it. **

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language. **

**Read & Review**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Six -<em> Surprise!

The day started bright and early inside the Sacramento's bureau of investigation. Hours before the workday began, the team of special agents already was reunited inside the meeting room - only one of the agents was running late.

Since the previous day, the team had been working on the testimonies received by the wedding guests and the pile of files was now reduced. However, they still had many sheets of paper to take a look at. Conducting a murder investigation would never be an effortless task as many people thought.

- The bride is officially out of our murderer's list. - Finishing the reading, Ted closed the file and threw it to the pile of the people who were acquitted of the crime. At the time of the murder, the woman dressed in white was accompanied by two bridesmaids and her mother.

- A mother lies to protect her daughter as friends lie because they want to be loyal. - Cody commented gazing at Ted. It has been proven many times how people can be perfect liars when it came to their loved one. A mother can deceive federal agents to protect her foal.

- The bride is out of list as those two bridesmaids and the mother - Natalya ordered. Being in charge had many inconveniences, but it had a few advantages too: the final world belonged to her.

Without any further protest, the latest testimonies were taken off from the pile of suspects. Those particular four ladies wouldn't be bothered a second time and the bride would have peace to mourn by the man she loved. Everyone would win.

The click of high heels was heard by the three people working in the meeting room. The platinum blonde - the missing element of the team - placed her hand on the door-handle and stepped into the busy room.

- I brought coffee - Maryse announced before placing three plastic cups of coffee from Starbucks on the wooden table. After long hours working, a dose of caffeine running through the body would be revitalizing.

Due to the reception and the respective days after it, Maryse felt she had started her new job with the wrong foot. Perhaps it was only her imagination, but the French-Canadian believed her coworkers weren't very fond of her presence. The coffee was her way to try to be welcomed by these people.

Taking a seat around the table, the Montreal native crossed her legs up - the skirt's hem revealed more flesh than it should - and took off from her Dolce & Gabbana XL handbag her personal laptop. Along with the portable computer a few letters were pulled out, but quickly Maryse put them back in the handbag.

- Did you already analyze the files Cody handed you yesterday? - Natalya queried without moving an inch from her seat.

The coffee smell was appellative - after sleepless nights and days full of working it was more than appellative to tell the truth. Nonetheless, whilst the males accepted the hot drink, the Canadian declined the offer by ignoring the existence of it.

It would be hard to create a bond with Maryse when she knew Gail would get angry at her - the Korean descent would view the friendship between the two Canadian as treachery; the new mom would believe she was being replaced by the Montreal native.

- I have to confess it took me less time than I thought it initially would take me. - The laptop was on and soon the newest, and temporary, acquisition was capable of showing the results of her hard work.

Suddenly, Maryse rose up from her chair. With the portable computer on her hands, she paced to Natalya's side and then placed the important item on top of the table at her front. The blonde Canadian furrowed her brows with the gesture.

The sultry agent bent over giving Cody an extraordinary - and not modest - view of her generous neckline. At the same time, Ted approached to be able to see the results with the rest of the team and he used the opportunity to pat Cody in the nape.

As much as the man with lighter hair didn't want to admit it to Cody, this situation couldn't go on. However, most likely it would go on and along with would arrive huge problems with Randy Orton - and, unfortunately, with Stephanie McMahon if she became aware of the flirt occurring under her eyes.

- I searched for the criminal records, but nothing serious came out. Nevertheless I decided to look for the people who have a legal license to carry a firearm. Only a few people at the wedding had a legal license to carry a firearm, but fewer people had authorization to carry a shotgun.

- Sexy and smart. - It was a perfect combination for Cody Rhodes. The low mumble reached solo Ted's ears.

The whisper granted Cody a roll of eyes from the other male in the meeting room. Secretly Ted believed he was the only living soul predicting the consequences from Cody's interest in their newest coworker.

Perhaps instead of freezing in the middle of the office when Cody told him about the double-date, he should have tried to explain the reason the Montreal native was off-limits whereas working in the same team - in the same department - as them. If he had done it, maybe he wouldn't need to break the news to Cody about his break-up one more time.

- Doesn't rich people enjoy hunting, Ted? - Hearing Cody's reply, Ted sent him a fulminate glance. The dark-haired was wearing a grin on his face. Serious questions were being discussed - could anything be more serious than a murder? -, yet, it didn't imply, once a while, a gag couldn't be generated.

- Who has a license to carry a shotgun? - Natalya queried. It was easy to proceed if she ignored the mocking and dirty glances between the two grow up males - due to it, every now and then the Canada native pondered if Ted and Cody had ever surpass the adolescence phase - and to keep certain questions unanswered.

The telephone placed on the white wall - more precisely, close to the entrance - rang. The annoying sound echoed through the small room. Removing his attention from the previous task, Ted sauntered to the communication device and answered it.

- I narrowed down the list to five suspects - Maryse answered back. It had been too easy to reduce the list to only five men. The newest team acquisition wondered if she had done it in the beginning, if her previous night had come to an end earlier.

- Who made the list? - It was Cody's moment to create a question. His attention had returned from Maryse's assets and Ted's glances and now it was all being given to the investigation in their hands.

- I already removed the priest from it - the Montreal native's hazel eyes sent Cody a quickly glance -, as you told me yesterday, he is out of the list of suspects. We still have the three men from the Hawkins family: grandfather, father and son. Also, a distant uncle from the victim has a license, but his health condition doesn't allow him to make use of it.

Coming from the telephone's call, Ted spread the recent leads he had just received from one of the police officers that was helping solving the murder:

- A shotgun was found at the cemetery this morning. The gravedigger was closing a grave when saw the weapon inside it. The shotgun is a .729 inch, equal to the one used to murder the victim. It already was sent to the laboratory to be analyzed.

- We have to pay a visit to our hunters and to ask them to see their shotguns. - Rising up from her chair, Natalya strolled to the door. She placed her hand on the doorknob and waited for her fellow workers to join her before opening the door.

A new hope bloomed and with the list of suspects reduced to only four people - three because of the unhealthy uncle -, the hard investigation turned out being easier than everyone initially thought. As happy Natalya was with the news, the information wasn't swallowed easily. She should have through about if first - hadn't she be the one chosen to lead the team?

Apart from the new agent, all the others made their way through the meeting room to the exit where Nattie was expecting them.

Opening the door, Natalya was surprised by the presence of Adam Copeland. The males agents exchanged a confuse glance between them as the result of not knowing who the blonde man at the door was.

- Just the person I was looking for. - The blonde man exclaimed with a charming smile. He was about to knock at the door when Natalya did him the favor of opening it. - I brought some papers for you to sign.

Adam showed her a concertina-file where all the paperwork they had taken care the last night was filed. Along with it were filed too new legal papers which the female blonde had to sign to be sure she wouldn't be shipped off to Canada. Visa issues were decidedly troubling to everyone

- We were just leaving - Ted announced passing by Natalya and Adam. He was followed by Cody, who hurried up to catch him.

As it is known the curiosity killed the cat. If they didn't want to be murdered by the curiosity - also known as Natalya Neidhart - it would be better for the two agents to walk away and to take care of their newest assignment - with the temporary team-chief stuck on the office, only the two of them would make the necessary visits.

- Come in. - Pulling the door back, Natalya gave Adam space to walk in the messy room. Special agents could be disordered when the workdays were long and astonishingly stressful - which were most of the days of the year.

Maryse turned her eyes at Natalya and then at her male companion - her good looking male companion if the platinum blonde could add. It was her cue to leave as Ted and Cody. Drawing an insinuating smile with her soft lips - which Natalya wasn't very fond off -, she strolled out of the meeting room.

Only when the door slightly slammed, the Canadian spoke with her savior - if it wasn't Adam not only she would be deported to her homeland, but she may have ended up dealing with two security guards.

- Please, take a seat - the blonde pointed to a free chair which Adam gladly took.

- This was a stroke of luck - he pronounced and placed the file on top of the table meticulously to make sure he wouldn't mix the disorganized papers from the federal agents. Adam's visit at the bureau of Sacramento had been a shot in the dark. It was impossible for him to know if the Canadian woman in trouble was in the officer or working in the field. Thankfully she was still in the department.

- Do you want a coffee? - Perhaps the coffee Maryse brought to her would have some use. It would be a sin to waste and to pour down the sink a perfect Starbucks coffee.

- No, thank you. - Opening the concertina-file, he took off the new documents Natalya needed to sign. - I won't take your time. I need your signature in a few papers and then everything is taken care. I rather bring it here than have Sophie calling the security guards again.

The name was unfamiliar for Nattie, Nonetheless, due the last events, he could only be speaking about the rude secretary that didn't want to attend her desperate request and then uttered she made threats to her life when she had only insinuate that someone could murder her because she was shipped off to Canada and didn't have the opportunity to put him - or her - behind bars.

- So, I simply have to sign those new documents and then everything is taken care? - Over again, she couldn't help but to feel flabbergasted.

Natalya's issue had only been presented the erstwhile day, when the consulate was closing doors after a day of work, and Adam had almost finished the process to renew his Visa. How could he have done it so rapid?

- Sure, but I can assure you this isn't the last time you hear about me. When your situation in the USA is regularized - which won't be dragged -, a visit to the Consulate is required.

The female agent thought for a moment about making another visit to the Canadian Consulate after her last experience and she concluded she would not mind to make it just so see the man who rescued her again.

* * *

><p>There were many different neighborhoods in Sacramento and, unfortunately, Ted was driving, along with Cody, to the only neighborhood where he could be easily recognized by people that belonged to his very recent past.<p>

Though his job directed him to such familiar neighborhood, it wasn't a place where the agent DiBiase desired to be - and it had nothing to do with the possibility of a murderer inhabit a dwelling.

Parking the vehicle not far-off the place they wanted to visit, the two men marched to the imposing detached house where the Hawkins family lived. As everyone else, who lived in the same neighborhood, the Hawkins had a bank account full with money.

Cody rang the ball when reached the front door and the two waited for the moment someone would come to welcome them - likely they wouldn´t be well-welcomed; after all, this wasn't a courtesy visit.

Seconds later following the first ring, a young woman with long brunette hair opened the entrance door. If the memory wasn't failing them, this female was the younger daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Hawkins.

- Good morning. - Her plump lips formed a dazzling smile. Her voice's tone was cheerful. - May I help you?

Ted and Cody fought the instinct of exchanging a glance between them. She was almost certainly not recognizing them from the fateful day in the church where her soon-to-be brother-in-law was assassinated. If she was, it was odd from her to receive these particular men with a beam.

- I'm agent Rhodes. - Inasmuch it was his obligation, Cody showed his badge. Next, he was cautious choosing the words he was about to apply to present the man who accompanied him. It was still fresh in his memory when a few days ago he presented Ted as his "partner" and some people assumed they were a couple - it wasn't as funny as many would think. - This is agent DiBiase. We would like to speak with Mr. Hawkins.

- I'm going to call my father - the brunette announced before departure in search of Mr. Hawkins.

Stepping into the house without invitation, the two federal agents waited for Mr. Hawkins to come to have a word with them. Cody used the opportunity to query about the double date which was scheduled to happen in a near future.

- Is it all ready for tomorrow night? - he spoke when the sister's bride was out of sign. - Did you already tell Eve about the date? I spoke with Maryse yesterday and I told her you and Eve said it would be fine at eight. It is fine, isn't it?

He may have told Maryse a little lie, but weren't they all friends? Eve and Ted wouldn't reveal they never asked if they could meet at a certain hour.

- How did I and Eve say it would be fine at eight if I didn't speak with her? - Ted couldn't be more astonished with the latest words. Each minute it spent, he found it difficult to dissolve the mess Cody was pushing him into.

At the moment Cody spoke about this double date, he should have remembered his friend that he and Eve weren't an item anymore - nevertheless, not even for a second, the Louisiana born through Cody would completely forget his relationship had died.

- It is all set for tomorrow tonight or not?

The answer wouldn't be the one Cody was expecting from Ted. The answer would disappoint Cody. Perhaps if his distracted friend had kept in his mind that his and Eve's relationship had come to an end a couple of months ago - he perfectly remembered telling him it -, he wouldn't be a spoiler.

For all intents and purposes, he was against Cody's attempts to get with the platinum blonde, but at the end of the day they were still friends.

- Tomorrow's date isn't going to happen. - Cody raised his dark eyebrow. It was time to remember his coworker and best friend about the end of his love connection with the Latina woman. - Eve is seeing another person. I can't show up at her place and to ask her to go out with me because my oblivious friend forgot were weren't dating anymore.

Cody's jaw dropped to pronounce a few words. Nevertheless, no sound came from his mouth. Ted never told him anything regarding the end of his relationship with Eve Torres. Or did he tell? Thinking back, a vaguely memory concerning the break-up came to his mind.

The discussion between the two Sacramento agents didn't go further due to the emergence of their host, Mr. Hawkins. Later they would back to the personal conversation.

- My daughter told me you were here. - The two twisted their bodies to confront the person who spoke. - How can I help you? Did you already discover the person who took my daughter's fiancé's life?

- We received a few interesting leads this morning - Ted spoke and then he and his partner explained to Mr. Hawkins about the morning discovers: from the list of the people legally authorized to carry a shotgun to the weapon found in the graveyard earlier. - Can we see your shotgun? Just to take you and your familiars out of our list of suspects.

- Of course I can show you it. Please, follow me. - The older man extended his hand to show them the direction of the room - the library - in the house where the family fire weapons were kept safe.

Unexpectedly, the family man didn't ask if they had a warrant. Nonetheless, most of the people who queried the federal agents about the warrant had something to hide - which didn't seem the case.

- Are you the only person who uses the shotgun? - The question was made by Cody during the short trek.

- My father, unfortunately, doesn't use his anymore. Doctor's recommendations! - He sent them a knowledge glance. Quickly his expression changed and he pulled up a smile. - My son used mine until I gave him one in his twenty-first birthday. He has an excellent point.

Was Mr. Hawkins incriminating his own son or was he a proud parent? Either way the answer would be figured out in a short moment when they arrived at the library. Three shotguns were kept in the house; if one was missing they would be a step closer of finding the killer.

Keep walking Ted thought about the present this man gave to his oldest son. Some kids received their first allowed beer by their twenty-first birthday, others received a shotgun.

The Louisiana born wasn't a father - at least of his knowledge -, but if he ever became one, from that moment on, he decided that no kind of fire weapon would be permitted in his house - it would be a hard task because of his own handgun; he couldn't keep it in the officer and the car still was a danger place to hide it.

The older man opened the door and gave space to two agents to enter first in library. A huge collection of books - some from exclusive editions - and old artifacts surrounded them.

Taking the lead of the group again, Mr. Hawkins strolled to the place where the .729 inch shotguns were placed along with all the other firearms. A vast armory of hunting weapons was exposed to their eyes.

Unfortunately, one of the three shotguns was nowhere to be seen to Mr. Hawkins astonishment.


	7. Making Amends

**Thanks to Nxtdiva, xcanadiangirl, xDefiningImperfection, Dashings Destinty, yacena23 and Cenationxprincess for reviewing the previous chapter. Your reviews made me feel welcome. **

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language. Oh, and I published a new story. It's called **_"A Twist In My Story"_**.**

**_Note:_ **_Gail will return in the following chapter._

**Read & Review**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Seven -<em> Making Amends

The discovery of the missing shotgun in Mr. Hawkins' house gave a new twist to the federal investigation.

Subsequently to taking a quick look at the testimonies gave the day before - luckily it would be the last time they opened those files -, the agents Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase were ensured that the registered owner of the firearm had been inside the church all the time. It would be impossible for the father-in-law to shoot the groom without his presence to go unnoticed by the guests.

- Do you have any evidence that my client used the shotgun against Mr. Valentine? - the pompous lawyer, Mr. Walker, asked while he took a seat at Mr. Hawkins side. The four men - agents, attorney and client - were reunited in one of the interrogation rooms.

- We ran some tests on the shotgun and your client's fingerprints were found all over it. We don't need more proofs to confirm it had been used by your client - Cody answered back.

Unfortunately, those fingerprints weren't helpful when it was clear as crystal that the man standing at their front wasn't the person they were looking for. If it wasn't the little detail of the man being inside the church - waiting for his daughter to call him so he could lead her at the altar - at the time the murder happened, Mr. Hawkins would be in serious problems.

- I didn't kill my daughter's fiancé. I didn't have any reason to want to see him dead - Mr. Hawkins exclaimed in his defense. Before stepping into the library, he didn't know his shotgun wasn't kept safe along with the others. He felt more taken aback with the vision then the federal workers.

- Apart from your son, who else could have used the shotgun? - Cody asked. Several seconds before making the question, he sensed the answer wouldn't be enjoyable. - How many people have access to the library?

- Everyone in the house has access to the library - the father of three answered distressed, without understand that he was incriminating his own family.

Ted wasn't a huge fan of the twist that the investigation suffered a few hours ago. The owner of the gun wasn't the murder and now, following hours of reading and analyzing testimonies, they would have to interview everyone who had been inside the Hawkins' family house. This case had too many suspects.

- Can you give us a list with all your employees' names? - Ted queried. The lawyer was getting ready to object, but the Louisiana native impeded him of going further. - Please, don't obligate your client to ask for a warrant. If he has nothing to hide, he won't mind giving us the names.

- We both know you don't have proves to accuse my client - the lawyer replied and his lips coiled into a smirk. His work was already done and he was going to receive a large sum of money for almost not doing anything. These were his favorite kinds of works.

- No, we don't have any evidence. By our investigation, Mr. Hawkins seems an innocent man. However, if your client doesn't help us, we can accuse all his family's members and to bring them here, one-by-one. Don't they have access to the library? - Cody explained. By the corner of the eye, he saw Mr. Hawkins concerned with the situation.

- Please, give me a pen and I'll give all the names I can remember - Mr. Hawkins spoke after seconds in silence - it didn't take him too long to realize that he had to do what the federals wanted. His family wasn't going to suffer - they weren't going to pay - by the crimes of a soulless killer, who was still out there. The father of three couldn't let it happen.

- You better to give us _all_ the names - Cody advised, giving a slightly emphasis in the word "all". Searching for the alibi of more people wasn't the cherry on top of the cake, but as long they closed the case the time lost would be worth.

Out of nowhere, a cell phone rang in the middle of the space. The lawyer sent the agents a stern glance. His lips moved, making Cody and Ted to swear that he mumbled "unprofessional idiots".

Reading the ID - it belonged to Natalya -, Ted stepped out of the interrogation room and only then, when neither the lawyer nor Mr. Hawkins could listen to his words, he answered his coworker's call.

- We are still interrogating the man. He's going to give us a list with the names of the people that have been in his house.

A few hours after the arrival of Mr. Hawkins, the blonde woman had gone to his family's residence. Like they knew, the father wasn't guilty of the crime, so the blonde went to speak with the oldest daughter to try to obtain information - she must have known someone who was closer with the family and had reasons to kill her fiancée.

A bizarre silence was the answer obtained by Ted from the Canadian woman. Soon enough, his confusion came to end - and he found out the sound was more dangerous than the prior silence.

_- Put the gun down -_ he heard Natalya ordering from the other side of the line. The unmistakable sound of a trigger echoed.

Picturing the situation, Ted opened the interrogation room's door. His dark expression was noticed by his partner, Mr. Hawkins and Mr. Walker. Without needing an explanation, Cody rose up and went to meet Ted. The door slammed, leaving the attorney and the client alone.

_- I saw him first __and then she took him from me -_ a different female voice yelled. Ted passed Cody the device, so the darker hair main could hear with his own ears the odd words.

_- Please, put your gun down. -_ The blonde's voice remained controlled. It didn't demonstrate fear - which was good; under the circumstances, the suspect couldn't perceive alarm or he/she would be in command of the situation. _- You don't want to hurt no one, Miss Hawkins._

Cody and Ted exchanged a glance between them - an apprehensive glance over the situation. The armed female was the younger sister; the same woman, who welcomed and allowed them to step inside the family's house.

_- Why did you do it__ Hanna? -_ They listened to another voice where the hysteria and the pain were highlighted. They quickly associated it to remaining sister; the sister who lost her fiancé the previous day.

_- If I couldn't have him, you couldn't have him either!__ I gave him an opportunity to be with me, but he chose you - everyone chooses you! I would never let him to marry you. Never! _

Sick worried with the act occurring in the Hawkins residence, the two male agents put their hands to work and instructed police officers to fly to the residence where Natalya was along with the murderer they were looking for - the younger sister from the family, Hanna Hawkins.

* * *

><p>The beginning of the stay in Hawaii had been more than perfect to Randy and Candice Orton. Words weren't enough to proclaim the wonderful moments they lived. The married couple was having the most paradise holidays they ever had until the moment a call from work was made to the federal agent. Since that jiffy, the amazing days they spent on the beach sunbathing and having romantic dinners disappeared.<p>

Candice Michelle did her best to pull Randy away from work. Nonetheless, every single moment she swerved her eyes to another direction and then swerved them back in her husband's direction he was trying to solve a manner to have his cell phone on his hands again.

It was Randy and Candice's last day before flying back to Sacramento and to return to their busy lives, stressful jobs - as if Randy had ever left behind for a week is profession - and adorable daughter.

Very disappointed - and furious - with the outcome of what the lawyer through it would be an amazing time - a second honeymoon -, Candice was packing her personal belongings to finally leave Hawaii. At last the awful holidays were coming to an end and soon she would return to Sacramento.

- What are you doing? - She heard her husband's voice - she could swear it was the first time she had a signal of him that day. The raven haired woman rolled her eyes in disbelief.

- Can't you see what I'm doing? - Candice replied harshly, without twisting her body to look at him. Not only her husband was a workaholic, but, recently, he had won comprehension difficulties.

The tall man sauntered in his wife's direction. Her hands were held by his when she placed them on top of another garment that belonged to her. The brunette gazed at Randy - the rage flames in her eyes were evident as it was clear Randy was the object of her sour mood.

- I have been a jerk - he declared. He trusted his teammates and Natalya was trustworthy. Nevertheless, the errors they committed were considered rookie mistakes. It made incredibly hard for him to not be bothered about what they could be doing during his absence.

- We agree in something - she mumbled between her teeth. She tried to push his hands away, but, as it has already been showed many other times in the past, Randy was stronger than her. Her attempts to escape from his touch were plainly useless.

- Come with me.

Furrowing her brows, the raven haired woman moved her eyes to Randy and met his gaze - an intense and apologizing gaze. He seemed so regretful. _"And he should"_, the married woman added to herself in thoughts.

Candice wondered about the last set of words her husband pronounced. Throughout the past days, she had almost pleaded to him to be with her and he hardly moved his feet to accompany her when she wished to go somewhere. Why should she go with him where he wished now?

- There is something I want you to see - Randy spoke again. He was trying to redeem himself and to ask for forgiveness for his behavior.

Taking a deep and long breath, Candice agreed to give her husband an opportunity - a chance he didn't deserve after his actions towards her. Ceasing her task - she still had time to prepare her bags -, the woman with dark hair moved her feet out of the bedroom without waiting for Randy - which wasn't a genial idea because she didn't know where to go.

Quickly, Randy took the lead - his profession made him be used to do it, intentionally or unintentionally - and then he indicated Candice the way. They paced the halls until the federal agent directed her to the elevator. She didn't see which button he pushed, but she noticed the elevator was going up - possibly to the rooftop?

When the metal doors opened, the couple left the elevator behind. They were undoubtedly in the rooftop. The sunset drew her attention - she would be missing it when returned home; however, she would never miss it as much as she was missing her daughter at the moment.

As soon as her eyes landed back on Randy, not only she saw him, but she saw once for all what he wanted to show her. Getting closer, Candice couldn't believe in what her eyes were seeing the reality: a table decorated with red roses and candles; a bottle of champagne and two flutes. A delicious smell reached her nostrils - their dinner. Candice felt delightful with the vision.

Romanticism was never Randy's forte. The federal employee offered his wife a box of chocolates in San Valentine's Day and in certain occasions the last flowers he could find in the florist after another day of work. It was easy for him to surpass his last tender gestures. A romantic dinner was definitely an upgrade from his past "surprises".

- What do you think? - the tall man queried his wife and run his fingers through his short hair. He wasn't sure if it would be sufficient for Candice to pardon him - he had difficulty forgiving himself -, but he had to give a shot. - It took me some hours to prepare it. The hotel employees were very nice and gave me a hand.

Realizing his wife was frozen, Randy walked the short trek separating each other. Placing his fingers under her chin, he gently lifted it up and their eyes connected. The wrath flames were slowly vanishing.

- I know I didn't act properly with you. These holidays were being amazing and I spoiled them. I swear I did my best to avoid work after that call, but jobs are at stake - I can't permit Nattie, Ted and Cody to be fired while I'm absent - and murderers can be free. I just can't let it happen. I'm sorry for ruining it for you. I never meant our holidays to turn out a living hell.

Randy waited for Candice to speak and when she did, he was caught off guard by her words:

- I'm not dressed for the occasion - the mother of one murmured several seconds afterward. A beach dress and flip-flops weren't appropriated for a candlelight dinner.

It was obvious she was still shocked with Randy's surprise. They had been an item for five years and it never crossed her mind - not once - that he could prepare a surprise as this.

- Don't you have anything more to say? - he queried. He still didn't have knowledge if she excused him or not.

Without sharing a word, Candice's lips formed a fond smile. On tiptoe, she delivered a kiss on her husband's lips. Her heart was still hurt, but she couldn't deny Randy made up from his faults. At the end, those holidays would have a few moments to cherish.

- Am I forgiven? - the dark haired man asked one more time when the brunette broke the sweet kiss the two shared.

- Yes - she answered and then her lips revealed a smug grin. - If we can't work out our problems in the future, we can always call Dr. Davis.

The agent's eyebrow was raised. Putting his feet back into the counselor's office didn't make part of his future plans. Placing his arms around Candice's shoulder, he guided her to the table, ignoring completely the Dr. Davis commentary.

After the last days, Randy Orton predicted a week without any problems ahead. Too bad he was too far away from forecasting the week that was expecting him when he returned to Sacramento with his wife.

* * *

><p>Near the elevator, the two male agents waited for the entrance of Mr. Hawkins younger daughter along with their female friend.<p>

The police officers arrived at the residence in record time. Nonetheless, their assistance was almost unnecessary, since Natalya had already taken care of the situation when they stepped into the mansion. When they hit the second floor, Hanna was disarmed and drops of water were falling from her eyes.

Whilst it befell, Ted and Cody were in the federal department obtaining information about the assassin from the man who knew better than most, Mr. Hawkins, her father. The older man confessed that the males from the family didn't use the shotguns exclusively; one of the daughters had been taught how to shoot at young age, however never she received a legal license. When interrogated why he didn't tell them it, he answered that his daughter wasn't capable of being a cold blood murderer.

- Ted, you can't be serious! - Cody exclaimed softly. The work had come to an end; he wasn't being unprofessional for speaking with Ted about the date he reckoned. - Can't you speak with Eve?

- As I told you before, last time I heard about her she was already seeing someone else. I'm pretty sure her new boyfriend wouldn't be happy with the ex-boyfriend knocking at her door and asking her out in a date to help one of his friends to get a girl - which, by the way, you shouldn't be trying to snag.

Cody furrowed his eyebrows. It was awkward to see Ted so worried with the floor's regulation - especially when Maryse wasn't a permanent worker; in less than three months she wouldn't be their colleague anymore.

- How hard is for you to do it for me? Friends are supposed to help each other. You, my friend, aren't helping me.

A severe glance was sent into the dark haired man's direction. The Louisiana born had by now told Cody that Eve had another man in her life twice. Was it so thorny for his partner to understand the reasons why the date would never take place?

- Is it everything okay? - They listened to Maryse's tricky accent. After hearing around the bureau that Natalya would return, she decided to meet her at the elevators. The two men didn't become conscious of her presence. The consecutive whispers between them forced Maryse to reveal herself.

Two answers were pronounced at the same moment - one positive and another negative - bewildering the French-Canadian.

Ted was the first to direct Maryse his word, nonetheless the Georgia native cut him off before he could go further. He wouldn't let his friend to reveal he was single.

- Eve can't make it. Ted was telling me she had some work stuff and she can't attend the double date - Cody explained, shocking Ted for being telling the truth. The truth didn't endure for too long. - They were wondering if the date could be Sunday.

- I'm not sure if _my_ girlfriend will be free this Sunday. - If Cody didn't permit this lie come to an end, the southerner would use his efforts to call off the date. - Her boss is being a pain the neck.

- If your girlfriend can't come, we can reschedule for another time. Perhaps when her boss isn't being a pain in the neck - Maryse proposed with a comprehensive smile etched across her face. - It would be unprofessional for me and Cody to go out together without company.

- I'll speak with Eve - Ted replied and took a look at Cody. His jaw had almost dropped. Against his beliefs, Maryse knew the rules. It seemed his pall wouldn't be as lucky as he expected.

The discussion came to an end due to the arrival of two police officers - they accompanied the female murderer to the inside of one of the interrogation rooms - and Natalya.

The Canadian took a deep breath when found herself in the security of her workplace. People always had to most weird and creative motives to kill someone - if he couldn't be hers, he wouldn't belong to her sister neither. Why couldn't certain people be happy with what they have?

Prior to her friends started an interrogatory, Natalya spoke: - It's not the first time that I deal with a lunatic woman holding a gun and pointing it to her sister. Now, if you don't mind please go to speak with her because I have paperwork to take care.

Without listening to a word from her coworkers and friends, Natalya directed herself to the meeting room the team occupied to work on the cases. The Canadian didn't stay alone for the small trek. Hurriedly, Maryse walked to her side and her lips offered a sweet and innocent beam - very different from the beam she sent in her direction that same morning when Adam was around.

- I'm going out with some friends tonight. We are going to a nightclub opening - she revealed. Natalya conjectured if it had something to do with her. - Your week has been very stressful and I'm sure you would love to relax. I was wondering if you would like to go out with me and my friends this night.

Natalya thought about her coworker's suggestion. It was a lot more entertaining than the night she had planned for herself - a night with her cat - Gizmo -, sat on the living room couch watching tedious television shows - but it was less comfortable - her feet weren't fond of the idea of slipping into high heels.

- We can get to know each other better and you will see I'm not the kind of woman who mixes poison in the coffee. - It was still fresh in her memory that Nattie declined her "gift".

Removing her hand from the round knob, Natalya faced the other woman. Gail didn't need to know about it. Plus if she did, well, Natalya would deal with the situation and a valuable argument could be used: while Gail was at home taking care of her nameless daughter and had a boyfriend, she only had her cat - she loved Gizmo, but he wasn't the best of the companies when she wanted to talk. The Korean couldn't censure her necessity of having fun for a night.

- Where do we meet?

- When you finish your work, I'll be waiting at the elevators. - Swiveling her high heels, Maryse made her way to her temporary desk. The Montreal native was sure that after that night, she and Natalya could have a friendship and she would feel more integrated in the group.


	8. Mugs of Coffee

**Thank you to yacena23, Dashings Destinty, jessbynaturexo, xsostarstruck, xDefiningImperfection, Cenationxprincess and xAmericanHoney for reviewing the previous chapter. I want to apologize for taking a while to update this story - short-time to write and lack of inspiration. I hope everyone enjoys it. **

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language. **

**Read & Review**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Eight -<em> Mugs of Coffee

Mixes of colorful lights were on, illuminating the filled dance floor. Music blasted through the large space, making hard for people to exchange a word or two. It was the grand opening of the new nightclub Downtown and many people - most adults in their late twenties - determined they wouldn't miss it for nothing. For most of the people it would be complicated to wake up in the next morning to go work.

Fortunately, Natalya Neidhart and Maryse Ouellet didn't fit that category of people. As long no one was murdered, a day-off was waiting for them - a deserving free day.

Having taken a seat around one of the tables - it hadn't been an easy task to find an empty place to take over - the two special agents were tangled in a deep conversation along with one of Maryse's friends, Rosa Mendes. The French-Canadian had presented her Latina friend when she and the other blonde reached the nightclub and it had been relatively easy for Rosa and Natalya to get along.

The platinum blonde took a sip of her drink - optimistically, she wouldn't open her eyelids next day with a major hangover; at the end of the day, a drink had never hurt anyone.

As hard it was to speak inside the nightclub, the three women were making it easy to generate a conversation that all of them could hear.

- Maryse, you are in need of a facial. I'm seeing dark circles under your eyes - Rosa commented with her eyes fixed on the platinum blonde. The Latina wasn't known for keeping her opinions to herself. - You have been sloppy with yourself since you found this job. Old Maryse would never go anywhere looking a mess. You may be working on a Man's World, but you don't need to be one.

The words had taken Natalya by surprise more than they astonished the Montreal native. It had been years since she met Rosa; she was used to her nature.

- I have not been sloppy with myself - the French-Canadian replied in her defense. Her hours of sleep may have been reduced; however she was still taking care of herself. In a matter of fact, in her busy schedule, she had found time to go to her hairdresser during the short lunch-time break.

The conversations could be a little too frivolous for her taste, but for some strange reason - that she couldn't name -, Natalya was enjoying it. Perhaps it was because it had already spent too long since she had a girls' night out - when Gail figured out she was pregnant, the nights they went out for a drink had become less and less until they came to an abrupt end.

- Do you have any cute coworkers? - The question hadn't been directed to Maryse as it was expected. The Latina's brown eyes were placed on the federal agent with more years of experience. - I asked Maryse, but she refuses to tell me.

- I told you once and I'll tell you it again: show up at my workplace to figure it out by yourself.

- My schedule is very demanding. - The platinum blonde raised her eyebrow listening to the reply. Rosa worked as hostess of an art gallery which only opened three days per week. Her working schedule was everything less severe. - So, are the males around the bureau good looking or not? They don't spend their time eating donuts - those are only cops, right?

- Well, I…think…- Natalya stammered before cutting herself off. The question wasn't undemanding. However, she found it difficult to give a proper answer. It made her feel abashed.

The "boys" she worked with were attractive, but after so many years working on with Randy, Ted and Cody, Natalya couldn't see them under that light. Randy was her married chief - her last wish was people to assume she was interested in him. Ted was a brother to her - she and the southerner had known each other since the academy years. And Cody was…Cody. It wasn't simple to proclaim in her most sincere opinion that they were good-looking without implications.

- So? - Rosa was anxiously waiting for an answer. The raven-haired woman had the opportunity to know the details Maryse didn't give to her.

In the middle of the confusion of drunken people dancing, colorful lights and loud music, Natalya felt her blackberry vibrating inside her small purse. She didn't have to guess who was calling her at the late hour of the night. It could only be from the federal bureau of investigation. For the first time in her life, she was grateful for the call: she wouldn't have the necessity to feed Rosa's curiosity and then to experiment awkwardness.

- Excuse me. - Pulling out from her purse the gadget, she confirmed her suspicions. Due to the strident music, the Canadian didn't answer the call - she wouldn't listen to the person from the other side of the line as he - or she - wouldn't listen to her voice. Nevertheless, she didn't require words to acknowledge she had to depart for the bureau.

- Who is calling you in the middle of the night? - The Latina questioned the blonde when saw the portable phone on her hands. The idea of being disturbed during her free time wasn't pleasant for Rosa. If she was in one of her off days, she better not to be disturbed.

- It's from work - Natalya explained to her without adding further words. By the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of Maryse taking off her cell phone from a silver clutche. She wasn't the only from the duo being disturbed during a night out.

- Mine is ringing too - the French-Canadian exclaimed flabbergasted when realized she was being contacted by the office too.

It was the first time Maryse was being called by the bureau to work in the middle of hours of darkness. Throughout two weeks and half, early meetings had been enough to give her the files with the information for the new case. There is always a first time for everything.

- I think we must go. - In no doubt they had to set off for their working place. A call from the office couldn't be ignored, as much as she wished to do it once a while. - Nice to meet you Rosa.

- Nice to meet you too Natalya. I hope you come with Maryse next time. - After pronouncing the word, she took a sip from her drink. The night had just begun and her company was leaving to work.

- I call you later. - Those were Maryse's last words to Rosa before hurrying up after Natalya - who already was tangled in the middle of the crowd. Gladly, the Montreal native already was accustomed to use high heels all day long or it would be hard to catch Natalya. - So, where do we have to go?

As soon as they reached the nightclub's exterior, Natalya stopped her hurried pace. Maryse obtained her answer soon than she was expecting.

- Not too far away

In front of them police vehicles were reunited. Police sirens and red lights dispersed by everywhere welcomed the two female Canadians. Not too far-off, they saw a yellow tape and a murdered body on the concrete floor. The blood running from the open wound in the cranium, which was creating a puddle, was still fresh.

Without knowing, Natalya and Maryse were part of a crime scene - they were part of the crime they had been called to solve.

* * *

><p>Stepping out of the car, the two male agents had an unhindered view of the present situation.<p>

- One full night of sleep. It's only I ask for - Cody mumbled opening the vehicle's door to exit to the outside. His eyelids barely stayed open. Over the years, the Georgia native got used to receive late night calls from the office. Nonetheless, his batteries needed to be recharged before plunge in another murdering case.

A hand tapped him in the nape. By the corner of the eye, he caught a glance of Ted DiBiase, who stood at his side. Cody's bewail was heard by the other man, who wouldn't lose the opportunity of making fun of him.

- Let's go Sleeping Beauty. As soon as we finish our job here, as soon as you can return home to your beauty sleep.

Cody bit his tongue not to answer back. He hadn't had a full night of sleep in days - in their profession those nights were scarce -, he was feeling cranky and he still hadn't had his mug of hot coffee.

Walking into the circle formed by the yellow tape with their badges, the two were ready to fathom the dead man in search of clues.

While making his way to the dead corpse, Cody took a look at the crowd who was trying to be aware of what had occurred behind their backs. Suddenly, the dark-haired man's eyes caught a glance of Natalya and Maryse.

- I know those two!

Ted stopped himself from mocking Cody once again when his eyes met the women to whom his coworker was pointing with the eyes. It was true: he knew those women. In a matter of fact, they both knew the two females standing outside the surrounded crime scene.

- Don't droll Cody - Ted advised when they approached from their dressed-up coworkers.

The two federal agents weren't hard to miss: Natalya was wearing a strapless black lace tube dress and Maryse was wearing a black nude dress with mini length - in other words the dress left a little to no imagination. Also, it was easy to spot them because they were in the front of the crowd of drunken people who wanted to see what had happened outside and ruined their night.

Cody had his eyes on Maryse. Occasionally they would fly from the platinum blonde to the blonde at her side: Natalya. After so many years of work together, it must have been the first time he was seeing her so…uncovered.

- Do you mind tell your friend to let us pass? He doesn't believe we work for the Federal department. - The blonde Canadian had showed her identification and even after it she had been forbidden of crossing the perimeter.

- I wonder why they thought you were lying - Ted commented, lifting up the tip so the two women could leave the snooping crowd. Truth to be told even he would doubt Natalya and Maryse were officers of law due to the manner they were dressed from head to toe.

The French-Canadian ignored the rude and stereotyped commentary - she was already used to people judge a woman as she didn't have a master degree; they felt flabbergasted when she revealed she was a federal agent and weren't ashamed of querying if she wasn't mocking them -, but Natalya didn't take it easily.

- Never judge a book for its cover - she replied back as quickly as she listened to Ted's commentary. Couldn't a good-looking woman in a tight and short dress work for the legal department?

- Why can they pass and we don't? - yelled one of the drunken people in the middle of the crowd. Some questions were better to be left unanswered - because if Natalya opened her mouth hell would break loose.

Getting father from the enormous crowd to not listen to more commentaries and to start their job - they still had evidence to collect and photos to take -, a basic rule was almost forgotten until the moment Ted stopped his feet.

- May I know where you two were?

- Over there. - In a foul mood, Natalya indicated with her finger the nightclub which wasn't very far away.

At first she didn't understand his interest in where she and the French-Canadian had been - they were grown-up women and could do whatever they wished -, but then it hit her why he was wondering it. Until that moment she hadn't thought about the implications of being inside the nightclub when the assassination occurred.

- You know Randy isn't going to be happy with it, right? - the southerner commented. His words were listened to by the temporary agent who didn't understand the meaning of them.

- With what isn't Randy going to be happy? - Maryse queried puzzled with the exclamation. Her hazel eyes were placed on Ted, but the answer came from the blonde female with whom she spent that last hours fraternizing and sharing drinks.

- We are considered suspects - she explained to a stunned Maryse. - It's clear the guy was inside the nightclub - the nightclub where we spent the night - before being murdered. As we are considered suspects we can't work on the case which leaves the team reduced to three people.

- Which means Randy won't be happy when he learns it - Cody concluded taking part of the conversation. He took the opportunity to stand at Maryse's side and to have a better view of her attributes. He was in need of a mug of dark coffee, however, he wouldn't lose the chance the occasion presented.

Nodding in understanding, the platinum-blonde gave a few steps to be closer of the dead body. His features weren't unknown.

- Maybe he wasn't inside the nightclub. - Natalya proposed, filling her male partners with hope. Perhaps they would be lucky and the guy had died somewhere else and the body had been laid up in front of the nightclub.

Foul mood Randy wasn't properly what they had in mind. In a matter of fact, no one in the bureau would be in disposition to deal with Randy in a foul mood.

Nevertheless, their hope went downhill when a tricky accent reached their ears.

- Unfortunately, he was in the nightclub. He hit on me when we were on the dance floor. - Three suspicious glances were sent in Maryse's direction and they were noticed. The blonde raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. Were they considering her a murderer? - Are you serious? I'm used to men following me around every day. If I killed every man who did it, there wouldn't be any men living in this World.

She could have sounded conceited, but it was a true fact. Men worshipped the floor the French-Canadian stepped. She didn't mind receiving so much interest, but she didn't pay attention to most who tried to take her out on a date hoping for something more after an expensive dinner.

- Being Cody one of those - Ted commented in a whisper only heard by the two people at his side, the man about whom he spoke and Natalya.

- Will you two ever grow up? - Natalya queried looking from Ted to Cody and vice versa. Every single day she put up with those kinds of comments. One day, the maliciousness between the two would squander her tolerance.

- We have work to do - Cody exclaimed in a very sour mood - his best friend had made him feel worse and it wasn't a good thing.

If agent Rhodes didn't find a mug of warm coffee exceptionally soon, no one would handle his humor for the next hours.

* * *

><p>Justin speaking with her was a huge improvement in their past weeks relationship. Two weeks and half had spent since she committed a huge mistake and only now he was talking to her as they used to. Gail could only be content with it.<p>

Hopefully she wouldn't screw their relationship up as she did just a few weeks after giving to birth their daughter. This relationship was a keeper and losing it was her last wish.

Resting her right should against the doorframe, the Korean watched Justin with their young daughter. A tender smile was formed by her lips. Moments has these remembered the human being had a good facet. At home she could forget the vile side that she had to deal with in her profession. Home was her private sanctuary.

The sound of the cell phone camera brought Gail back to reality. Her dark eyes saw Justin taking photos of their daughter. It had been an action he had been doing since the baby was born - people weren't allowed to take photos at the hospital, but somehow Justin outlined the law - which she wasn't happy for; after all she worked for the law - and took photos of the baby just an hour after she was born.

- Don't you think you already took enough photos of our daughter?

Call Gail crazy, but she sensed her baby girl already liked more Justin than her. It seemed she sensed Gail had a hard time dealing with the pregnancy. The agent was happy with the maternity, but it wasn't easy to accept it. Justin had a natural touch for their daughter; hers seemed unnatural, forced.

- You can't blame me for wanting to show my little princess at work - Justin replied without taking his eyes from his descendant. She had been a pleasant "mistake"; the only mistake he had been proud of.

It could be sworn by the raven-haired woman that the one-month-old baby was smiling at her daddy. Nevertheless, books had told her babies only smiled for the first time when they are between six and eight weeks-old.

- I could pass by the bar with the baby to make you visit. You could present her to all your friends and coworkers instead of showing them photos.

- A bar isn't the right place for a one-month old baby. My princess isn't going to visit that filthy place.

- The filthy place where her mommy and daddy met - Gail added not feeling very content with the way Justin described the bar. It wasn't really a dirty place or she and her friends would never step into it to have a couple of drinks after work. - At the lunch time it still is close. A visit isn't going to interrupt your work or disturb clients.

The South-African born placed a kiss in his baby's forehead and then sauntered to Gail. A quick kiss was deposited on her plump lips.

- Don't go at the bar. - Aware his girlfriend wouldn't fulfill his wish, he walked out of the bedroom to leave for another workday. How he wished one day she would do something he told her. Just for once he would like her to listen to him. A miracle would have happened in that blessing day.

Opening the front door, Justin faced Natalya and a platinum blonde he had never seen. As far as he knew, the raven-haired hadn't told she was expecting visits. Nonetheless, there were many things she forgot to tell him.

- Hi Natalya. Gail is in the baby's bedroom. - Passing by the two women, the South-African made his way out of his apartment. Descending the stairs very quickly, he didn't pay attention to a person who was observing in the shadows the house from where he came from.

Without problems, Natalya strolled through the hall until she reached the baby's bedroom. Locking the front door, Maryse hurried up her walk to follow her coworker. Lately, she had found herself running in her heels no to lose track of the blonde Canadian.

Inside the bedroom, they saw Gail near the baby's crib with a slight smile covering her face. As soon as the mother heard steps, she twisted her body to view one of her closer friends.

- Hi Nattie…- The Korean descent swerved her eyes to the French-Canadian. -…and Maryse. This is an enjoyable surprise.

Gail sent Natalya a furious gaze. What was doing this woman in her house? It was hard to consider Natalya had brought her when she was conscious of the dislike she had towards the new department's acquisition.

- What's her name? - Maryse questioned when caught a glance of the baby. She knew Gail was in her pregnancy leave and due to her coworkers' conversations she was aware the Asian had been mother of a girl. Nonetheless, they never pronounced the baby's name.

Noticing Gail wouldn't answer as any proud mother would - it didn't mean Gail wasn't proud of her daughter; she simply disliked the woman to whom she would have to answer -, the blonde Canadian gave an answer.

- Gail and Justin are still discussing it.

- I'm going to make coffee. - Gail was under the doorframe when spoke again. She had a few words to share with Natalya in private. - Natalya, don't you want to help me?

Twisting her body, the blonde went after her friend. None of them listened to Maryse's next words.

- I don't think…- Maryse's protest was cut off when the two other females walked out the child's bedroom.

Twisting her black high heels, the French-Canadian stared at the girl baby inside the crib. She bit her button worried because it was more than proven that she and babies - in a matter of fact, all the classes of children - didn't work out together.

Flashbacks from the times she had almost killed her nephew when her older sister asked her to take care of him for fifteen minutes hit her. She hadn't really put her nephew's life in risk, but she had allowed him to eat too many chocolate and sweets. It wasn't her fault not to know that little children couldn't eat so much sugar before going to bed because they stayed hyperactive.

Placing her hand on the kitchen cabinet's knob, Natalya opened it up and took three mugs. When she turned her body around and faced the house's owner, she saw Gail wasn't in a very bright mood.

- What is she doing is my house? - Even in her sour mood, Gail was able to whisper the words to make sure Maryse wouldn't listen to the conversation. Time hadn't been given to Natalya to answer because another question was made right away. - How could you bring her to my house?

- Are you serious Gail? - By the dirty glance sent in her direction, Gail was more than serious about the situation. Why did she think for a brief moment the mother of one wouldn't make a scandal out of it? - You don't even know her. Maryse is a nice person.

- All I need to know is that she stole my job! - Gail exclaimed when she put water to heat up. Realizing her fuming behavior, Natalya pushed her away. It was better to prepare the coffee alone.

- She didn't steal your job. When you come back in two months she won't be around and you'll have your job back. Maryse is only replacing you while you stay home taking care of your newborn daughter.

- Why did you bring her to my house?

- Because I wanted to see you. - Couldn't she do it alone? She truly didn't need to bring Maryse behind. - And we are suspects of a murderer which happened last night because we were at the local where it happened. We are dispensed until the case is over. They don't let us enter in the office to be sure we won't find a way to manipulate evidence.

Gail fought with herself not to inquire where her friend had been with the other woman. However, she didn't battle the next words which came out from her mouth:

- You may have brought a killer to my house and I left her alone with my baby. - The woman was as worried as she wanted to sound. If she was, Gail would have ran to the bedroom where her daughter was peacefully.

- Maryse isn't going to murder your daughter. - Only by two occasions Maryse hadn't been at her side and both were to pick up drinks. They had even gone together to the bathroom. She wasn't a murder. - Can you just give her a chance?

- If she ends up being a murder, you will suffer my rage from bringing her to my house and letting her spend time with my child.

Natalya furrowed her eyebrows. She could have brought the other woman to the house. However, at the end it had been Gail who had dragged her to the kitchen and left Maryse alone with the nameless baby.

- I'm begging you to give her an opportunity. She isn't a bad person. - The three coffees were ready and Natalya placed them on a metal tray. - Okay, she may have given Cody a wrong cell phone number, but who doesn't do that?

Without another word, Gail picked up the trail and left the kitchen without caring if the other woman followed her or not.

Inhaling a deep breath, Natalya followed Gail back to the baby's bedroom. The mother needed to slow down her erratic behavior toward the woman who was replacing her at work. She wasn't fond of the platinum blonde, but accusing her of murder was a little excessive.

- Who wants coffee? - With a dazzling smile, Gail stared at Maryse with the tray - where the mugs filled with the warm liquid had been place - on her hands.

It wouldn't be easy, but she would try to make things between them to work out. In the end, the Montreal native would be gone and she would be back to her desk at the bureau of investigation.


	9. Flirtation

**A/N:** _Thank you **DashingsDestiny, yacena23, jessbynature** and **XxBeautyFairytaleOfJorrieXx** for the lovely reviews. I apologize for taking more than a year to publish a new chapter. I've gone through an awful writer's block. I hope you enjoy the new chapter. I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language._

_Read & Review_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Nine -<em> Flirtation

The metallic doors of the elevator slid open, revealing Randy Orton the bureau of investigation. After a week away from work in an enchanting beach with his wife, there was nothing like returning to his old and never monotonous life. He would swear that Abigail grew up a few inches during his and Candice's absence; however, the office still appeared the same.

Nothing had changed during his short absence. Or at least, it was the first impression he had when he stepped into the bureau. Little did he know how wrong he was…

Travelling his eyes throughout the room, Randy realized that his agents were nowhere to be seen. They were probably doing fieldwork. However, while Ted, Cody and Natalya had such an excuse to be out of the office during the working hours, unfortunately, Maryse didn't have it - unless her services were required outside. There was no sign of the platinum blonde on her desk.

Trying not to dwell too much on the situation, Randy sauntered to his office. Immediately he saw that on top of his desk was a file which could only contain the information of a new case.

Without taking a second, the tall man opened the file and read its information. The victim had been found that same night outside a popular nightclub of Sacramento. And, not only was the nightclub famous as the victim was famed as well. Davie Zambrano was the name of the man who was found dead. He was a reality TV celebrity and the show he made part of was one of the most watched shows of the last five years. Randy wondered the reason he had never heard of "Party Shore".

His attention swerved to the crime weapon. The television star had been hit on the cranium with a metal object. The officers and his agents were still trying to figure out which object caused the wound. It hadn't been found at the crime scene.

Randy furrowed his eyebrows. The case had been handed to only two of his agents: Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase. Something had happened with his team and he had to learn what it was… right now!

Without delay he called Cody - the first name of a member of his team he discovered on his phone contacts list. He didn't have to wait too long to hear a voice from the other side.

- Where are you?

_- I'm with Ted at the video room. -_ By the younger man's voice it didn't seem he wished to reveal where he was and with whom he was.

The chief of the unit hung up the phone and went made his way through the room. It was clear as crystal that he wasn't happy. And, he would be less happy when he figured out what happened while he was absent.

**-xx-X-xx-X-xx-**

In a few hours the surveillance tapes were delivered in the bureau of investigation. As soon as the two agents found them under their power, they went to watch them. It wasn't difficult to spot Davie Zambrano. He spent most of his time on the VIP lounge and every time he left it, the victim was surrounded by beautiful women.

Hours spent and the thorny task was still unfinished. Only two people weren't enough to analyze the tapes. Especially when the press was covering the murder twenty-four hours per day. Everyone wanted answers. And, they wanted them to the day before.

- Can you believe she gave him the "talk-to-the-hand"? - Cody queried without moving his eyes from the screen. They had finally reached the part when the guy tried to get lucky with Maryse and he didn't want to lose a bit of it.

A set of eyes stared at the younger man. If he wasn't more careful, the next man receiving the "talk-to-the-hand" gesture from Maryse would be him. Ted couldn't say he wouldn't like to be on the first row when it occurred.

Cody had officially gone insane crazy for the French-Canadian even though she had showed him she was not interested. He had to understand the clues, right? She hadn't given him the wrong number by mistake.

"_It would be unprofessional for me and Cody to go out together without company"._ It meant she was expecting a friendly date and nothing serious with Cody. If his friend was seriously into the Montreal native, he should prepare himself for disappointment.

- What is the name of the body-guards? - Ted changed subject instead of giving Cody another lecture about Maryse. There was nothing he could say to change Cody's mind.

There was barely a sign of the two men who had entered in the nightclub with the dead reality star on the tapes. They accompanied Zambrano until the VIP area and only left it when the news of a dead man started being spread. Those two men would be lucky if they were hired again.

- It's Titus O'Neil and Darren Young. - The Georgia born handed Ted the list with the information about the two men who left Zambrano die.

Both men had been hired by the program producer after some crazy fans tried to attack the cast while they were returning home after a night of crazy partying. Titus O'Neil had a criminal record. He had been accused of serious assault after sending an unconscious man to the hospital five years ago. Darren Young had started working for the company just a few months ago. There wasn't much about him.

- Where are Natalya and Maryse? - the division chief's voice echoed throughout the small room. His voice revealed his dissatisfaction.

Cody stopped the tape - they couldn't lose a bit of the images or they could overlook something significant - and then he and Ted faced Randy. Although they knew Randy could appear at any second, neither of the agents heard him approaching.

- Now that's an interesting story… - Cody mumbled and sent a "lend a hand" look in Ted's direction. How were they going to tell their boss the reason the women weren't at the office as they were supposed to?

It was an interesting story that Cody and Ted would prefer not to tell Randy Orton. To bring poorly news was always an ungrateful task. Neither Cody not Ted wanted to explain to their boss that the women were missing because they were suspects of the crime they were investigating - especially the platinum blonde who had contact with the victim. Of course, none of them believed Natalya or Maryse murdered someone.

The taller man raised his eyebrow in puzzlement. An interesting story? About what were those two referring to? An odd sensation told Randy that he wouldn't find the story as appealing as the other two agents meant it to be. The same sensation gave him the feeling that nothing good would come from the "interesting story" that those two had to tell them.

Randy crossed his arms and stared at Cody and Ted. He was waiting for a clarification. And, he wanted to be enlightened fast - very fast. Unluckily, neither of the other two men had a prompt explanation.

Ted took a deep and long breath. He would have to be the one explaining the reason that neither of the women could be found in the office. With a bit of luck Randy would comprehend that no one was responsible for the unfortunate circumstances. When the girls went out, they didn't have a hint that someone would die and the murder would be handed over to their unity.

- Well, Natalya and Maryse were at the nightclub where the assassination happened which means they are suspects, as everyone else that was inside the club by the way, and because of it they can't work in the case. - The southerner saved to himself that Maryse's situation was a bit thornier. Randy's foul humor was already filling the room. He didn't necessitate augmenting it.

The older agent stood in silence, scratching his chin. This couldn't have happened. He could only be dreaming - it was an appalling nightmare. Why did it have to take place during his absence?

Why had he only been informed now? Everyone knew he would return at work that morning. Someone should have called him and told him about the situation. Instead, he was caught off guard. If he wanted two of his agents back to work, they would have to close this case as rapid as it was possible under the circumstances.

- We can always call Gail and ask her to give us a hand - Cody proposed. The Korean could bring her baby girl to the work-place and help them get out of this mess. Working at such rhythm, the killer would slip from their fingers. - She wouldn't have to work much.

The killer glance sent by Randy in his direction was enough to remove the idea from Cody's mind. The older man wasn't in the mood to deal with Stephanie for interrupting Gail's maternity leave - which had already been interrupted once without his permission.

Thank God he didn't broaden his holiday. The team was reduced to three people -he included. He could converse with Stephanie and request a few agents to work with his team until this case was closed. However, as busy as the bureau used to be his request wouldn't be fulfilled.

- Orton, can you come to my office? I need to give you a word. - Thinking of the devil… Taking a glance over his shoulder, he saw Stephanie leaned against the doorframe.

- Finish the video tapes and then we reunite in my office. - Twisting his body around, the agent went after his superior. He didn't need to be a genius to know nothing good would come out from his gathering with Stephanie.

Recently, his meetings with Stephanie never brought good news and this one wasn't going to be an exception as he dreadfully hoped so. When he put his feet on the office, the dark-haired man had learned that his team was reduced. He clearly didn't call for more dreadful news.

Randy should have known problems would arise with his return when he woke up in the morning. Why did he ever think that he would have a relaxing week at work?

* * *

><p>- Davie Zambrano, famous reality star from the hit show "Party Shore". How didn't you recognize him, Maryse? Our friends are going to envy you when we tell them that Davie Zambrano hit on you.<p>

Maryse rolled her eyes in annoyance - not that Rosa would see it. Maybe because she found that kind of shows degrading. People dancing all night long, getting drunk and having sex every single night with a different person wasn't something she would like to watch.

_- You know I don't have time to watch bad television shows. _- Lately it wasn't easy to find time to watch good television shows.

The platinum blonde thought about the previous night. More precisely the moment she left Natalya and Rosa to pick up a drink at the bar.

"_- Do you want me to bring you a drink? - The platinum blonde had to approach from Natalya's ear to ask. The music was exceedingly loud. And, in the confusion of people dancing as there was no tomorrow it was difficult so share a word._

_The environment was warm and Maryse needed a drink to chill down. She was used to long nights of dancing with some drinks in the middle, but she was afraid that if she didn't have a cold drink, she would faint. _

_- Bring me whatever you are going to drink - Natalya answered. Her co-worker and Rosa were the party girls. Nattie soon understood that whatever they choose to drink was better than her option._

_Twisting her heels, the Montreal native sauntered to the bar, which wasn't far away. However, with so many sweaty bodies on her way, Maryse would take longer to arrive at her destination. Farther way on the dancing floor, she caught a glance of Rosa dancing with a guy she had never seen. At least one of them was having lots and lots of fun._

_She felt a tap on her shoulder before reaching the bad. When she turned around, the platinum blonde found a tanned and muscular man - it seemed he spent his free time between the gym and the solarium- with a big smile spread across his face. _

_Maryse inhaled a deep breath. His intentions toward her were far from welcome. Hopefully, when she turned him down, he wouldn't be too persistent. _

_- What is a pretty lady doing alone here? Dancing alone isn't fun. - Worse than having a guy checking her out behind her back was having a guy checking her out in front of her eyes. The guy travelled his eyes throughout her body. His eyes were especially delighted with the neckline of her dress. _

_Did he believe that she didn't notice his famished look? Maryse was one hundred percent sure that if this kind of man knew she was a federal agent that had learned how to shoot a gun they would think twice before harassing her. _

_- This pretty lady isn't alone, so I suggest you go back from the gym you came from - the woman muttered. She would have been nicer, if he wasn't checking her out shamelessly. _

_The man moved his feet to shorten the distance between them. She felt his breath against her skin. It was simply disgusting It wasn't going to be easy to make him understand that "no" meant "no"._

_- I like pretty ladies play hard to get even more. - He tried to place his hand on top of her shoulder. Before he did it, Maryse smacked his hand. It would be better if he kept his hands for himself from now on. - I love them even more when they are feisty. _

_- I'm not playing hard to get. I'm hard to get. - Her plump lips coiled into a sneer. - If you have plans for tonight, I can assure you that I'm not going to make part of them. Look somewhere else or you are going end up alone. _

_- When the night comes to an end, we will see it. - Maryse chuckled hearing his words. The guy was full of himself. _

_- Keep dreaming. - She gave him the talk-to-the-hand gesture. How she would have loved slap him right in the face. He undoubtedly deserved it. _

_Noticing that he wouldn't move the platinum blonde gave a few steps aside and then walked to the bar. It was the perfect moment for a drink. The night was still young and she wouldn't let a single guy to ruin it for her._

_Instead of admiring her chest, now she could feel the guy's eyes on her lower back. It wasn't difficult to perceive the reason that she was still single." _

- I think I'm lost. Do you have the map of this place? - Rosa's voice interrupted Maryse's thoughts and brought her back to Earth.

However, it wasn't before she slightly remembered of something important. By the corner of the eye, she had caught a glimpse of a female staring at them. Her eyes were sending flame darts in her direction. Back then, the platinum blonde ignored the situation. But now it could the woman could be important to close the case.

_- Rosa, it isn't that difficult to enter in an elevator and push a button. -_ She was pretty sure that the person who was in the reception must have given the Latina the right instructions. _- Look, I have to go. I'll call you later._

Before the raven-haired women could pronounce a word, the French-Canadian had already hung up. Rosa sighed in disbelief. She should have dragged Maryse with her. After all, not only this was her friend's working place as she had to give a testimony as well.

Crossing her fingers, the Latina stepped outside the elevator. Men and women in suits paced back and forth. She couldn't fathom a familiar face from the previous night. This definitely wasn't the place she was looking for.

The elevator doors slid and the woman heard to footsteps. It was the moment to ask for more indications.

- Excuse me - Rosa put herself in front of the agent who had just left the elevator. Her lips formed a dazzling smile. He seemed busy, but her question would only require a second. - Hi, I'm Rosa Mendes. I was asked to come here to leave my testimony. I'm not sure if this is the right floor, agent…

- Cody Rhodes.

The name was familiar. It didn't take Rosa long enough to recall that he was one of Maryse's co-workers. The unlucky day was getting better.

- I have heard about you. - Cody sent a perplexed glance in the women's direction. How did she know him? He had never seen her… or had he? - You work with a friend of mine, Maryse. I was with her and Natalya last night.

- I must apologize, but I have no idea of who you are. - It was embarrassing to admit, but it was the truth. He had no clue of who this woman was.

The new member had never spoken about her friend. Or, at least, she never spoke with him. When they had an opportunity to know each other better, Ted ruined it and the double date not only was postponed as, without doubt, it was canceled.

- Maryse likes to keep all the good-looking guys to herself. - Her lips coiled into a smug grin. Why didn't Maryse and Nattie just acknowledge that their co-workers weren't bad looking? Well, at least this one wasn't. - Of course she isn't going to speak about her beautiful friends.

Cody grinned down at her. A friend from Maryse could be just what he needed to woo the platinum blonde once for all. And, a friend like Rosa wouldn't give him any troubled to help.

- I'm going to take you to the right floor. - Cody called the elevator and both waited for it. A few seconds later, the door opened, revealing an empty space. - Ladies first.

- Gracias, my shinning knight in white armor. - Rosa passed by him and entered in the elevator without losing the smile etched across her face.


End file.
